Shinigami of Konoha
by TheFirstHokage
Summary: The Sasuke retreival team died fighting Sound Five and Sasuke, a bit later after there death they are found by members of the 11th squad and sent to Soul Society to be trained as shinigami and learn to protect there new home. Naruto X Bleach cross over.
1. Chapter 1

Shinigami of Konoha.

Chapter 1.

**Well guy's here's my Naruto/Bleach cross over, I hope you enjoy it because I am going too .**

"**CHIDORI!"**

"**RASENGAN!"**

These two words rang out from the Valley of The End, resulting in a catastrophic explosion of a strange purple chakra. After a minute or so a blood curdling scream echoed through out the valley making the Copy Cat Ninja Kakashi flinch.

"_Please_ _hang on Naruto I'm coming." _Kakashi thought franticly as he jumped from tree to tree with Pakun right behind him.

Naruto spat up another ounce of blood as he tried to hold the wound near his neck that Sasuke had inflicted upon him by his **Chidori**.

"_Am…. I …going t..to die…here?." _Naruto thought weakly. Meanwhile Sasuke was howling in pain as he held what was left of his right arm after the **Rasengan** hit him.

"You idiot, look at what you did to my arm!!" Sasuke shouted. Naruto just stared into the red Sharingan eyes of Sasuke and said nothing as his eye sight started to blur.

"_I..I'm sorry.. Sa.. Sakura.." _Were Naruto's last thought's before he laid his down and forever left the land of the living or so he thought.

"Time to die you shitty rat!" The red headed member of the Sound Five spat as she continued to push out of Shikamaru's **'Kage Kubi Shibari no Jutsu' **ready to stab him with a kunai in the gut.

"_Shit this is so troublesome, I'm running out of chakra and stamina. Unless a miracle happens I'm dead" _Then he felt it, he looked down towards his stomach and saw the blood flowing out of the wound, he tried to remove the blade but Tayuya back handed him and thrust the kunai deeper in too his body and pierced his lung, Shikamaru spat up a large amount of blood and crumbled to the ground, grabbing on too Tayuya's leg for support.

"Get off me you piece of shit!" she shouted as she kicked him off the tree and in too a bloody heap on the forest ground, thus ending his life.

"Heh I.. I did it." Choji muttered as he continued walking away from the corpse of Jirobo clutching his stomach in pain.

"Ahhhh it hurts so bad!" Choji shouted as he tried to suppress the pain from his chakra depletion, suddenly he felt a horrible pain coming from his back, he moved his hand around and pulled out a kunai knife from his spine, he turned around to see Jirobo crouching on the ground, spitting up blood.

"If.. if I'm going to di.. die you're coming with me…." Jirobo finished as he fell to the ground, dead. Choji fell to the ground as well and tried to hold the wound on his back but it was useless he was too fatigued to move.

"I'm sorry Shikamaru….. I failed." Choji managed to say before he gave up the ghost.

Kiba sighed as he leaned up against a tree to try and catch his breath.

"That's was close Akamaru, we got away from them." Kiba said referring to Sakon and Ukon.

"Did you now." a voice said, Kiba quickly turned around to stare right in to the face of Sakon who was wearing Kiba's jacket.

"Thanks for the jacket mutt, I guess that nose of yours didn't sense me because you're too familiar with your own scent. I'm tired of messing with you time to die." Sakon said as he pulled out a kunai and prepared to strike down Kiba but then he stopped, he got an evil smile and threw the kunai at Akamaru.

"NO!" Kiba shouted as he tried to get up but the wound he gave him self to get Ukon out of his body stopped him from moving. Kiba closed his eyes as he heard the sound of metal piercing flesh and a yelp of pain. He opened his eyes and saw Akamaru, dead, tears started to fall from Kiba's eyes as he looked at his best friend and partner. Sakon walked over to Akamaru and recovered his kunai he then spat on Akamaru, enraging Kiba.

"YOU BASTARD!!!" Kiba shouted.

"Oh right I almost forgot about you, DIE!" Sakon threw the kunai at Kiba embedding it in his head, killing him instantly.

Some where in the forest where the battles of the Sound Five and the Konoha ninja were fighting a bald man wearing the usual shinigami uniform and his zanpakuto tied to his belt was walking down a dirt path, this mans name was Ikkaku Madarame 3rd seat of the 11th Division of Soul Society, the division it self was on a hollow hunt near Konoha and Ikkaku was bored out of his mind.

"Two D-level hollows: that's all I've been able to find." Ikkaku sighed he looked up and saw a boy with white eyes, a tan shirt, brownish shorts, long brown hair and a chain attached to his chest.

"Hmm duty calls I suppose." Ikkaku said as he walked up to the boy.

"Who are you!?" The boy shouted as he got in to a fighting stance.

"Relax kid I'm here to help, how long have you been dead?"

"A couple minuets I guess."

"Who or what killed you?"

"Him." Neji said as he pointed towards the dead corpse that is Kidomaru and his ghost.

"I'm going to kill you, you brat!" Kidomaru shouted as he tried to charge at Neji but the 'Chain of Fate' held him down.

"What's your name, you two?" Ikkaku asked.

"Neji Hyuga."

"Kidomaru."

"_Hmmm they both have a strong reiatsu for new soul's I would guess two hundred or three hundred." _Ikkaku thought

"Well Neji, Kidomaru my name is Ikkaku Madarame and I am a shinigami and 3rd seat of the 11th division of Soul Society. Soul Society is what you know as Heaven, but before I send you there I will explain a few things." So Ikkaku began to explain hollows, wholes, the duty's of a shingami, reiatsu, the other divisions and zanpakuto.

"Now I will send you two to the Seireitei where you will be sent to the Shinigami academy and trained to be a shinigami." Ikkaku said as he raised his zanpakuto and hit Neji on the fore head with the butt of his sword sending Neji to Soul Society in a flash of blue light and Kidomaru right after him.

"Well I guess this hunting trip wasn't a total waste. I wonder where Yumichika is?" Ikkaku said, as if on cue Yumichika appeared right beside him looking kind of grossed out.

"What's wrong with you?" Ikkaku asked before he could stop himself, knowing that the reason was going to be stupid.

"I just sent this really weird boy to Soul Society, I swear he had the most disgusting hair cut, these huge eye brows, the creepiest outfit and the buggiest eyes I have ever seen." Yumichika shuddered.

"What was his name?"

"Something like 'Rock Lee' I think."

"What killed him?" Ikkaku asked.

"This teen who could use his bones as weapons. I sent him to Seiretei as well, he died of some type of illness right after he killed Lee, I think he said his name was Kimimaro Kaguya" Yumichika said.

"Hmmmm interesting, well let's go see if we can find some hollows I'm bored." Ikkaku said as he and his life long friend walked off hoping for a good fight.

"WHAT DO I DO NOW!?!?!?!?!" Naruto shouted as he stared at his own corpse which was quite creepy. Noticing the chain on his chest for the first time Naruto started tugging at it.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Came the voice of a very bubbly sounding girl.

Naruto looked up to see a little girl with bubble gum pink hair, wearing a white kosode, a black kimono and hakama, a white obi sash and a sword that she was carrying by a small strap on the sheath.

"WHO ARE YOU!?!?!" Naruto asked/shouted.

"Hehehe you're a loud one aren't you 'big mouth'" the mystery girl said.

"I said, who are you?!" Naruto repeated but not as loud.

"Hehehe, my name is Yachiru Kusajishi and I'm a shingami, Vice-captain of the 11th squad of Soul Society and president of the Shinigami Women's Association!"

"Huh?" Naruto muttered dumbly.

"Hehe I'm a…." 'ring, ring' "Oops hold on a sec please." Yachiru said as she started rummaging through her out fit.

"Ahhhhhhhh where is it!!!" Yachiru said, franticly trying to find whatever it was she was looking for.

"Aha, here it is" she said as she put some thing next to her ear.

"Hello….. oh hi Ken-chan…. We're leaving?... Ok I'll be there in a minute or so, bye Ken-chan!" She then moved the thing away from her ear and put it back in too her out fit.

"I have to go 'big mouth' but I'll see you later." Yachiru said, she then disappeared in the blink of an eye and reappeared in front of Naruto and hit him on the head with her sword.

"Hey what was that fo…" Naruto stopped as the ground around him started flashing blue and he began to sink in to the ground.

"Bye, bye 'big mouth'" Yachiru waved until Naruto was gone. When Naruto awoke the first thing that he saw was that he was now in a big white room and his friends Shikamaru, Kiba, Choji, Rock Lee and Neji in it wearing long white robes, there were also some who weren't his friend's meaning Jirobo, Kimimaro and Kidomaru who also were wearing white robes.

"What! Did you guys die too?!?!" Naruto shouted.

"Yep, we all did I guess." Choji said.

"Troublesome." (**If you don't know who said that then you're a very sad Naruto fan)**

"YOSH! My youthful rival is here with me in the after life also, this is most awesome!!" Lee shouted enthusiastically.

"Lee calm down please." Neji said calmly

"Does anyone know where we are." Naruto asked.

"Didn't the shinigami that sent you here tell you?" Kiba asked.

"All she said is that her name was Yachiru Kusajishi, that she was a shinigami, that she was the vice-captain of the 11th squad whatever that is and that she was the president of the Shinigami Women's Association, now where are we!?"

"We're in Soul Society, It' heaven from I've heard, we've been here for a couple of minutes and the guy that sent me here said to wait for some one to come and pick us up. He said his name was Makizo Aramaki" Shikamaru said.

"Who brought you here guys?" Naruto asked.

"The captain of squad eleven" Kiba shuddered "Man that guy is creepy yet cool at the same time, he said his name is Kenpachi Zaraki."

"Kidomaru and I were sent here by a man named Ikkaku Madarame who is the 3rd seat of the 11th division." Neji said

"Kimimaro and I were sent here by the youthful 5th seat of the 11th division of Soul Society, Yumichika Ayasegawa!" Lee shouted.

"Me and Jirobo were sent by a guy named Kurisu Ryuu, (**Kurisu is an OC from one of my other fics, "Naruto's New Dream") **he says that he is the 7th seat in the 11th squad." Choji said.

They were about to say more but the doors to the room they were in opened to reveal a man wearing the usual shinigami garb only he had cut the sleeve's off, he wore a lot of wrap around his mouth and his sword was tied to his back.

"Hello my name is Zabuza Momochi 4th seat of squad eleven and I am here to escort you through the Seiretei and bring you to the Shinigami academy where you will be trained to be shinigami." Zabuza sounded like he had done this a thousand times and was getting tired of it, he looked around and examined every person until he landed on Naruto.

"What the hell killed you kid!" Zabuza asked/shouted.

"I was… killed by Sasuke." Naruto said sadly.

"Really? Well that's weird, anyway come on lets go." Zabuza said as he left the room with the nine new shinigami right behind him.

**Well how was that I hope you liked it.**

**Now I need a little help, I have thought of zanpakuto for every character except Jirobo and Kiba if you have a cool idea for there zanpakuto and it's name put it in a review or a email and if I like the idea I'll use it and put a header saying that you're the one with the brilliant idea. Anyway review please I want to here what you think.**

**PEACE OUT!!!!!!!! **


	2. Chapter 2

Shinigami of Konoha.

Chapter 2.

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Bleach or Naruto blah, blah, blah.**

**Thanks for all the feed back and the really cool ideas.**

* * *

"All right guy's here it is, the Shinigami Academy!" Zabuza said as he pointed too the large building. 

"You will each spend six years in the academy, in that time you will learn the rules of basic swordsman ship, kido which in comparison is kind of like ninjutsu, if you have a talent for healing then you will be trained and put in the 4th squad which handle the hospital and training field medics, then you will also learn about other shinigami tools that help us in are fight against hollows such as the Soul Pager and other gear and last but not least you will learn to form your zanpakuto then after the six year period is up you will take a graduation exam and if you pass you will be put in one of the Gotie 13 squad's that you would be most beneficial in. Now follow me." Zabuza finished as he pushed open the doors to the academy with the group following him.

"Hey sensei I've got some new ones for ya'!" Zabuza shouted.

"Quiet your self Zabuza I'm reading." Came a voice, the group turned around to see a very tall man, you could not see his face do to the fact that he had his nose in a book but you could see his large amount of grayish hair from behind the book, he wore the basic shinigami grab with the exception of a pair of blue shoulder pads on each shoulder with a fuzzy white collar and his zanpakuto was tied to his belt. He lowered his book to reveal his face, his face was a little pale, his eyes were a light orange and he had one orange strip on each cheek and one on his chin.

"Hello my name is Heisei Izumi but if you are from Konoha or any of the other shinobi nations then you will probably know me better as the Nidamie Hokage."

"I thought you looked familiar." Shikamaru said in aw as he stared at one of the greatest Hokage in Konoha history.

"Are any of you from Konoha?" Heisei asked.

"We all are except these three." Kiba said as he pointed to the three ex-sound ninja.

"Very well, which one of you is Inuzuka?" Heisei asked.

"I am sir." Kiba said.

"Hmmm your room is number 26, room mate: Kira, go straight ahead and then turn left and you'll find it." Heisei said as he looked at a piece of paper that had all the room arrangements on it.

"Alright, who's Uzumaki?"

"Me sir." Naruto said.

"Your room is 67, room mate: Rukia, go straight, turn right, head upstairs and turn left and you should find it. OK… Hyuga your room is number 12, room mate: Hinamori, go straight and head right you'll find it. Alright Nara and Akimichi your room in number 10, same direction's I just gave Hyuga. Ok Lee your room is number 52 and your room mate is Abarai same directions I gave Uzumaki. Kidomaru and Jirobo your room is number 19 go straight and then turn left. And lastly Kimimaro you have a room all to your self the room number is 6 go straight and turn right, OK that's all your rooms, meet back here in one hour to form your zanpakuto, don't worry I'll teach you how to do it." Heisei finished with a kind smile.

* * *

Naruto walked up to his new room and he was thinking hard about his new room mate. 

"_I wonder what he or she is like, I hope he or she isn't emo, gay or a stuck up asshole or any combination of the three, maybe it's a pretty girl." _After that thought Naruto stepped up the pace to get to his room, he reached the door with a big '67' on it and knocked on the door three times.

"Come in." Came a voice from inside the room, Naruto opened the door and said.

"Hi I'm Naruto Uzumaki and I'm your new room mate!"

"Hello I am Rukia, it's a pleasure to meet you." She said in a cheery voice as they shook hands.

* * *

Meanwhile Kiba was getting acquainted with his new room mate: Izuru Kira, he was a nice guy a little arrogant but still a nice guy. 

Inside his room Renji Abarai was sharpening his zanpakuto when all of a sudden the door to his room was knocked clean of its hinges and a weird looking boy walked in.

"HELLO I AM ROCK LEE YOUR NEW YOUTHFUL ROOM MATE!!!" the boy known as Rock Lee shouted, striking a pose.

"Uh… hi." Renji said still trying to comprehend what just happened.

"WHAT IS YOUR YOUTHFUL NAME!?!" Lee shouted again.

"Renji……Abarai."

"THAT IS A VERY YOUTHFUL NAME RENJI, I AM SURE WE ARE GOING TO BE GREAT FRIEND'S!!"

* * *

Neji knocked twice as he reached his new room hoping that his new room mate was a quiet person. 

"Who is it?" Came a girl's voice.

"I am your new room mate, may I come in?" Neji asked.

"Of course, be right there." The door opened to reveal a small pretty girl with brown hair and pigtails.

"Hello I'm Momo Hinamori and you are?" Momo asked.

"Neji Hyuga, it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance." He said as he made a small bow.

"It's a pleasure as well. I hope you will like it here, sensei told me I was getting a room mate so I tried to straiten up a bit sorry if it's dirty." Momo said.

Neji looked around the room as he entered and thought.

"_Dirty? This place is as clean as a hospital except it doesn't have that strange smell of disinfectant, in fact (sniff, sniff) it smells like plums"_

"No, no it's very nice." he assured her with a kind smile.

* * *

Shikamaru and Choji opened the door to there room, it was nice it had two beds one bigger then the other by a bit, there was a desk, a night stand for each bed, two dressers, two closets and a window that looked out towards one of the training grounds. 

"This is nice." Shikamaru said

"Yeah and I get the big bed Shikamaru." Choji said as he jumped on to it.

"Whatever."

* * *

An hour later all of the soon to be shinigami arrived back where Heisei asked them to return, Momo, Rukia, Izuru and Renji all so came to see what kind of zanpakuto there new room mates would get. 

"All right I will now teach you how to form your zanpakuto, now who to do first hmmmmm how about Shikamaru." Heisei said.

"Troublesome." Shikamaru muttered as he walked up to Heisei.

"Now just try and concentrate and bring out your spirit energy and it should form in to your zanpakuto, those of high spirit power have to try and maintain it or you'll be wielding a blade as big as a building, now focus."

Shikamaru closed his eyes and began to focus after about thirty seconds a blue light glowed out of Shikamaru's hand he opened his eyes and held up the wakizashi that was now in his hand, it had a brilliant black and red blade design (**If your Morrowind savvy then think of a Daedric weapon)**, the cross guard had the design of a deer running through a forest on each side of it, the sheath was a black and red just like the blade and the hilt also had then design of a deer only it was standing on top of a ledge looking up towards the sky as if it were cloud watching.

"Excellent work Shikamaru that is truly a beautiful blade good work, now Kidomaru." Heisei said as he patted Shikamaru on the back.

Kidomaru started doing the same thing Shikamaru had done and after five minuets a blue glow started coming from one of his hand, it was a normal sized katana with a red hilt and sheath.

"Good work Kidoma…." But Heisei was cut short as another blue glow started from one of Kidomaru's hands until he was holding another sword, both looked exactly alike.

"Two zanpakuto!" Heisei sounded a little surprised.

Kidomaru looked like he had just ran a marathon that would wear out Lee.

"What? What's so special about having two zanpakuto?" Naruto asked.

"It's a very rare thing to happen, to have two sealed zanpakuto, it's happened a couple of times but the only person who has two at the moment is captain of the 8th squad: Shunsui Kyouraku." Heisei said.

"_These kids look promising." _Zabuza thought, a little surprised like his old sensei.

"Ok next Naruto." Heisei said.

It took Naruto a while (half an hour) but he finally formed his zanpakuto. It was an elegant claymore, the blade was made out of the purest silver with a black opal crystal engraved were the blade meets the cross guard and the hilt had a design of a Chinese dragon with lighting running around it.

"Wow that is a beautiful blade, well done Naruto. Next please." Heisei said

The next hour every one was done forming there zanpakuto. Jirobo's zanpakuto was a large broad sword with not much detail on it, Kiba's was a dai-katana with the design of a wolf howling at the moon on the hilt and cross guard, Lee's was a zanbato very similar to Ichigo's sealed zanpakuto only it has no cross guard, Kimimaro's was a slim and smooth katana with an orient design on the hilt and cross guard, Choji's was an over sized katana with a black hilt and Neji's was a katana with a white hilt.

"Alright very good every one, now Renji would you please show every one to the dinning hall." Heisei said.

"Hai sensei! Alright follow me every one." Renji said as he marched off with every one behind him. After every one left Zabuza walked over to Heisei.

"Sensei did you feel that huge spirit pressure after Naruto formed his zanpakuto?" Zabuza asked.

"Yes I did Zabuza it was indeed large and I think his spirit energy still has a way to go before it's done growing." Heisei said.

"Really? What level do you think he is at now?"

"5th seat maybe higher it was so quick I'm having a hard time deciding. Anyway, how is Haku doing?"

"Good, very good, well I better get going, see ya' later sensei." Zabuza waved as he flash stepped away.

* * *

**Well there you are every one hope that was good.**

**Also last chapter when I said vote on a pairing I didn't mean just Naruto, think of ones for the other guys to if you don't then I will but I want you to try first ya' know, any way sorry if this took a while and do not think I am going to stop my other fic 'Naruto's New Dream' I'm just going to work on this one for a bit then work on Naruto's New Dream some more and so on and so forth.**

**PEACE OUT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **


	3. Chapter 3

Shinigami of Konoha

Chapter 3

**I don't own Naruto or Bleach**

**Here's the next chapter hope you like it!**

* * *

Konoha also known as the village hidden in the leaves has not been the same since that fateful day; the day when Sasuke Uchiha defected the village and in the process of trying to bring him back Konoha had lost six of there strongest and most promising Genin. Neji: the prodigy of the branch family of the Hyuga clan, Lee: the wacky workaholic ninja, Choji: the tender hearted human tank, Shikamaru: the lazy genius, Kiba: the future head of the Inuzuka clan and last but most certainly not least Naruto Uzumaki: the hyper active knuckle head ninja of Konoha.

The deaths of the Sasuke retrieval squad had affected every one who had known them; Ino, Tenten and Sakura had all became closer friends since all three of them had lost two people that had meant a lot to them but Hinata had taken it the worst, she lost her cousin who she was just starting to befriend and heal the wounds between them, she had lost one of her best friend's and team mate and she had lost the love of her life, the person she had admired the most in the world. The Sand siblings felt guilty for not being there to help them but the messenger bird that was sent to Suna from Konoha for assistance had been intercepted by a team of Oto shinobi so they didn't know what was going on until it was too late. Tsunade had became more lax in her duty's as Hokage preferring to drink and gamble and snooze, Jiraiya had not been seen for a while but was still sending information back to the village on Orochimaru and Akatsuki's movements, Kakashi could rarely been seen these days but when he was summoned for something like a mission or an important matter he was there usually an hour early every time, Guy's 'youthful' activities had become more dangerous which lead him in to having more visit's to the hospital and his training with Tenten ,much to her dismay, had been tripled!

The village had a funeral for the deceased squad but thanks to the council Naruto's friends had to hold a funeral for him outside of the village because the council wouldn't give the 'demon' a place in any of the cemetery's so they went to Wave country for the funeral, what remained of the Rookie nine and there sensei's came as did team Guy, Tsunade, Shizune, Jiraiya, several Konoha shinobi that held no grudge against Naruto; such as Ibiki Morino and Anko, the entire Wave country population, the Sand siblings and many others who Naruto had made an impression on such as Idate Morino from the land of Tea and Princess Koyuki from the village of Snow. Like at the Sandaime's funeral every one walked up to the picture of Naruto with his goofy grin and would place a white rose on the grave, wishing that his after life would be a nice peaceful one but little did they know that Naruto had no intention on haveing a peaceful eternity….

"Out of the way Abarai I'm telling Rukia first!" Naruto shouted as he and Renji ran down a hall at the Shinigami academy at breakneck speed nearly running down students on many an occasion.

"No way Uzumaki I am!" Renji shouted back, what they were wanting too tell Rukia is that they both just passed there second exam and were that mush closer to becoming shinigami. Naruto had become quite the heartthrob thanks to his training at the academy, with well developed muscles and abs most guys would kill for. His skill in zanjutsu was very good and his skill in combat kido were just as good. Naruto had been training under Heisei most of the time but last week he had told Naruto something he was supposed to keep a secret.

**XXXXXXXXXXX Small flash back XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Naruto and Heisei were standing by a pond in a forest near the academy taking a well deserved break._

"_Wow Naruto you're getting very good." Heisei said as he ruffled Naruto's bright blonde hair._

"_You know it!" Naruto shouted._

"_Naruto you have so much potential it would be wasted here at the academy if you don't train right, so at the end of the month I'll have an old friend of mine stop by and take you to the human world for a week long training trip and don't worry, he's really something, he mastered Bankai in three days and he's the only one who's been able to do that."_

"_Wow really! Thanks so much Heisei-sensei!! Your so much better then my old sensei, all he ever taught me was how to climb a tree using chakra!! " Naruto shouted as he jumped on to Heisei hugging him around the neck but at the same time catching Heisei off balance and making both of them fall in to the pond. Soaking wet both of them stared at each other and began to laugh like maniacs until there sides hurt. After gathering back his composure and cleared his throat Heisei spoke._

"_Now Naruto you must keep this a secret, my friend is not very welcome in Soul Society anymore and if you told some one the information I just told you they might try and kill him when he comes."_

"_What's his name?" Naruto asked eager to know the name of the man that would be training him and that was hated by the Soul Society._

"_Kisuke Urahara."_

**XXXXXXXXX End of small flash back XXXXXXXXX**

Both Renji and Naruto reached the end of the hall there running down and pushed open the door and shouted at the same time.

"Rukia we passed the exam and…… huh?" They both looked ahead; they saw Rukia but also two shinigami and two noble looking people, then the older noble man spoke.

"It seems our meeting has been interrupted, oh well, we expect your answer with in the week Miss Rukia." They then began to leave, the younger of the nobles had an enormous spiritual pressure that made both Renji and Naruto avert there eyes.

"_This spirit pressure is so strong I can't even look at him straight. Who is he?" _Renji thought."Hey Rukia, those were some pretty important looking visitors you had there, sorry for the intrusion…"

"That was the Kuchiki family… they want to adopt me as there daughter and I'll graduate immediately … I don't know what to do." Rukia said.

"I'll tell you what to do… you say yes Rukia!" Renji exclaimed as he grabbed her shoulders." Ah man you are so lucky hehehe I wonder what kind of food nobles eat…"

"I don't know…" Both Rukia and Renji turned to Naruto "I guess if you want too go then I can't stop you but… "Naruto paused and looked Rukia straight in the eye with a look of seriousness she had never seen in Naruto since the two years she had known him "Don't you dare turn in to some spoiled little brat who expects every thing to be thrown at her feet… please."

"Naruto…" Rukia whispered.

"Oh shut it Uzumaki you have no idea what your talking about, you have no idea what we had to go through when we younger, it was just me, Rukia and three other guys and we had to work every day just to get by! This is a blessing for Rukia so leave her alone!" Renji shouted.

"Hmm… wow you guys were a lot luckier then I was…" This comment made Rukia's eyes widen and Renjis narrow.

"Tell me, were you killed by your best friend… by the person you considered your brother?" Memories began to flood in to his mind of Sasuke; When team 7 had became Genin, the bell test, the mission to Wave country, the fight on the bridge with Haku, the Chunin exams, the fight against Gaara in the forest, the land of Snow mission, the time they tried to get Kakashi's mask off his face, the land of Tea mission, the fight between Sasuke and Naruto on the hospital roof and the time he died trying to save his friend, his brother, from total darkness… "Did you grow up with every one around you hating you for something that was out of your control and no matter what you did they still hated you, even if you did good?" Memories of all the times he had been beaten, mocked, reticule and glared at by the villager's also began to find there way in to his mind… "And then find out the person you that you looked up to above every one else was the one who did that to you?" A picture of the Forth Hokages face appeared in his mind. Naruto's voice was so… empty it had no emotion to it at all, just… nothing. At that moment Rukia had a few tears running down her face and Renji felt like he could punch his own lights out. Naruto's gazed had drifted to the ground during his speech; he looked up to see Rukia crying and freaked out, waving his arms around in an anime style.

"AHHHHHHHH I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you cry Rukia I'm really, really, really sorry. I'm also sorry about sounding kind of emo back there that was not intentional, it's just… I…" Naruto pause again "I care about you a lot your one of my precious people and I just worry, but… if you want to go with the Kuchiki's then that's fine with me." Naruto said smiling his trademark foxy grin.

"Thank you…. both of you." Rukia said as she hugged both of the boys and held them close "Now let's go see what's for lunch."

"On the way, let's go to the dojo and see if Lee's done with training." Naruto said as they walked down the hall.

"Knowing that crazy dork he won't be done until well after midnight." Renji muttered.

Despite his crazy antics Lee had become quite popular around the academy… and feared; because of his constant working habit he had become very strong and well built, in only his second year his skill in zanjutsu was on par with a 15th seat but alas his skill in kido was a little shaky, but he didn't mind he preferred close up combat anyway. During his first year Lee had tried to get Heisei to order him a green spandex uniform but Heisei said no, so after hours of Lee pestering him, Heisei sent him to the 11th squad barracks for a 'private' training session with Kenpachi Zaraki, after which Lee spent three solid weeks in the squad four barracks under the care of captain Retsu Unohanha and Lee hasn't bothered Heisei about it since.

As Renji, Rukia and Naruto neared the dojo they heard a loud crash, running down the hall and turning the corner to the entrance of the dojo they found a large hole in the wall along with an unconscious Kiba, lying amongst the rubble of said wall.

A loud "YOSH!!!!" could be heard from inside the dojo.

"It would seem Lee has over done it again…" Rukia said with a sweat drop.

"AHAHAHAHAHAH, 'dog breath' got his ass handed to him AHAHAHA!!!" Naruto bellowed, wiping tears of mirth from his eyes.

Miraculously Kiba awoke from his unconscious state shouting.

"I'd love to see you try and beat him, you blonde haired, ramen addicted, hyper active idiot…"

Kiba, during his two years at the academy he had become very good with zanjutsu and combat kido and even though they died Naruto's and Kiba's love for pranks hadn't, much to the teacher's and some of the more stuck up student's dismay, even though no one knew it, Kiba was the one who had 'supplied'the paint for Naruto when he graffited the Hokage monuments.

"That was a bit much Kiba." A certain Hyuga prodigy said as he entered the hall way with Momo right beside him.

"Hmmm… you two are getting pretty chummy aren't ya'? Renji joked. Momo lowered her head to hide her blush and Neji just kept his usual stoic face but if you looked hard enough you could see a small blush. Neji had become quite good with kido during his first two years at the academy thanks to help from Momo who seemed to have a natural knack for it. Neji preferred to use restraint kido over combat kido and his zanjutsu skills were very good as well.

"Say what you want Abarai." Neji waved him off as he examined the large hole in the wall.

"How did Lee beat you Kiba?" Neji asked.

Kiba looked away with kind of an embarrassed look on his face and muttered some thing incoherent.

"What was that!?!?" Naruto shouted.

"He beat me with one swing…" Kiba said a little louder and there Naruto was off again laughing his ass off.

"Hey (munch, munch) what's going on." Every one turned around to see Choji and Shikamaru behind them. Choji had lost all of the weight he had back in the land of the living and had replaced it with muscles and six pack abs thanks to the intense training of the Shinigami academy, but he still could not get over his love of potato chips. His skills with a sword were pretty good and he had even learned a kido that increase his size much like his old family's jutsu the '**Baika no Jutsu'**. Shikamaru had both aggravated his teachers and astounded them; what had aggravated them was his lazyness and his unwillingness to do anything unless threatened. (The Kenpachi private training threat was commonly used but it was just as effective) But what astounded them was his ability to learn things so quickly and remember it, his ability to figure things out almost automatically and his strategy making skills were amazing.

"Lee do that?" Shikamaru asked, lazily gesturing towards the large hole in the wall that Lee himself was now climbing out of.

"Yosh! All of my youthful friends are here! Sorry Kiba I did not mean to hurt you, you are alright, right?!" Lee asked/shouted.

"Troublesome."

"Yeah I'm fine Lee, you only hurt my pride." Kiba muttered.

"Then he'll be fine." Naruto whispered to Rukia.

"I heard that!" Kiba shouted.

"Umm… how about we all head to lunch before anyone else starts fighting?" Momo spoke for the first time.

"Yeah I'm starving!" Choji shouted.

"But you just ate five bags of chips." Shikamaru said. The group started walking and talking on there way to the cafeteria but Naruto's mind was else were, it had been exactly one week since his talk with Heisei.

"I hope I'm ready for this…" Naruto muttered as he continued to walk with the rest of the gang.

**Well, hope that was good enough of an update. Next chapter Naruto's training with Kisuke and Naruto's meets Yoruichi!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

**PEACE OUT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **


	4. Chapter 4

Shinigami of Konoha.

Chapter 4

**Hey every buddy! Here's the next chapter hope you like it!! Oh and by the way if you all could read my sister's fic (It's on my profile page, she doesn't have a computer or an email address so I put it on my profile) and review it please, it would make her happy and me ! Now enjoy!!!!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto or Bleach.**

The group consisting of Naruto, Shikamaru, Choji, Lee, Neji, Kiba, Momo, Renji and Rukia continued walking to the cafeteria when they ran into Kimimaro.

Kimimaro was one of the top students at the academy his skill in kido was topnotch and he mixed his clans dances with the zanjutsu of the academy making him deadly in combat.

"Hey Kimimaro, we're heading to lunch, want to join us?" Naruto asked.

"Sure." Kimimaro replied in a neutral voice.

As they neared their destination the door to the cafeteria slammed open and a large group of scared students charged out, among them was Izuru.

"Hey Izuru, what's going on?!" Kiba asked/shouted.

"Mugen-sensei and Jin-sensei are fighting again!!!!" (HA! bet you weren't expecting that, oh and by the way I don't own Samurai Champloo) Izuru shouted.

"Oh crap." Renji said.

"Alright let's go watch!" Naruto shouted. Naruto pushed through the crowd until he was at the door way.

Two katana's clashed sending a shower of spark's every where. The man on the right was a tall skinny man with a lot of muscle, his hair was a black shaggy afro that was very loose and with tanish skin, this mans name is Mugen. The other man Jin is, like Mugen, tall, skinny and well built but paler then Mugen, he wore a pair of wire-rim glasses on the bridge of his nose and his hair was black in a ponytail style, both were wearing the usual shinigami garb. Rukia, despite her size pushed through to the front of the crowd with Naruto.

"Mugen-sensei! Jin-sensei! What on earth are you doing!?" She shouted.

"Butt out missy, I promised myself about a hundred year's ago that I'd beat this four-eyed bastard and I'm going to do it!" Mugen shouted as he backed off from Jin and then charged again. Mugen jumped forward bringing his katana down in a vertical slice at extreme speeds. Jin sidestepped the attack and swung his sword in a diagonal cut upward, Mugen ducked to the ground just in time and kicked Jin's legs out from under him, with and 'Oof' Jin fell backwards where Mugen had used **Shunpo **and pointed his zanpakuto like a spike ready to impale him. But Jin used the **Shunpo** in mid air and jumped on one of the cafeteria walls, using the wall as a spring board Jin launched himself off it, while Mugen gathered up all the strength in his leg muscles and lunged as well.

A loud wet sounding pang rang out through the cafeteria as both men crouched to the ground holding there sides as blood slowly trickled out of the wound. They turned to face each other, with an 'I'm not losing to you' look in there eyes, slowly standing up both men grabbed there swords, raising them above there heads as reiatsu began to radiate off there body's.

"Blow him away, **Taifuu Hidai!! (1). **Mugen shouted, releasing his zanpakuto. The Shikai is an exact replica of his old sword; A double edged katana with a two pronged tsuba and a swirl design on the bottom of the hilt.

"Howl at the moon and take revenge for those you've lost, **Urufu no Kage (2).**" Jin said softly. The sword flashed before dimming down to a blackish glow, with now two blades in hand, a katana and a wakizashi, the tsuba of both the sword's was much like his old one's when he was alive, a lightning and twin-eyed design. Both men charged, Jin thrust his wakizashi at Mugen and shouted.

"**Roga! (3)"** the result was a black wolf claw made out of reiatsu that shot out of the end of the sword.

"**Reppuu! (4)" **Mugen shouted swinging his sword in a vertical slice resulting in a blast of wind. Both attacks collided making a cloud of dust kick up, the two shinigami rushed through the cloud at each other, but something felt odd looking up they noticed that there swords were no longer in there hands. Both men uttered a dumb sounding "Huh?" as they both collided head on.

"Alright, which one of you bitches took my sword." Mugen groaned as he got to his feet, pushing Jin down as he got up.

"That 'bitch' would be me." A voice came from behind Mugen. Mugen froze.

"Gen… General Yama! Wha… what are you doing here, Sir!?" Mugen stuttered as he started up at the elder Shinigami.

"I came to have tea with Heisei and check up on the academy." Yamamoto gave them a stern look.

"You both know that releasing your zanpakuto inside of Soul Society is a first class offence, so unless you two have a very good explanation I'll have to arrest you."

"I have a good reason." General Yama, Jin and Mugen's gaze drifted towards the door, where Heisei was now standing.

"And what might that reason be, Heisei?" General Yama asked.

"I asked Mugen and Jin to perform a… pop quiz you might say, for the students to see what a battle between two shinigami would be basically. Right Jin, Mugen." Heisei said.

"Huh?" Jin elbow's Mugen in the side. "Oh yeah, that. Yeah that's what we were doing." Mugen said smiling nervously.

"Why wasn't I or another captain told?" Yamamoto asked.

"I am sorry I forgot to send word to you. Forgive me." Heisei said as he made a bow.

Sigh" Very well. But don't let it slip your mind again, understand?" The old captain asked.

"Hai!"

"Good, now I think I will have some tea." As the old captain exited the room Heisei walked up to Mugen and Jin and dropped a huge suit case right beside them.

"What the hell is that?!" Mugen shouted.

"All of the paper work for this week, I expect it done by the end of the week, because…" Heisei leaned down next to Mugen and Jin's ear and whispered.

"_You owe me big time." _Both men slumped.

Aloud: "Now every one return to lunch if it's still there, oh and Naruto come here for a sec." Heisei motioned for him to follow. Naruto did as he was told.

Outside of his office Heisei bent down so that his mouth was only an inch away from Naruto's ear.

"Be at my office at mid-night, my friend has bumped up the trip and will be here tonight so don't be late, oh and don't forget you zanpakuto, got it?"

"Hai Heisei-sensei!" Naruto said.

"Good boy, now remember don't tell any one and make sure your not being followed when you come." Heisei said as he entered his office.

**( 11:45 PM)**

"Uhhh Naruto what are you doing?" Rukia asked sleepily as she lifted her head from her pillow, Naruto was at the door with his hand a couple of inches from the door-knob his zanpakuto tied to his back, he froze.

"Oh, sorry Rukia for waking you I was just uhh going for a walk." Naruto lied.

"If you're just going for a walk then why do you have your zanpakuto?" Rukia asked, crossing her arms in front of her chest. Naruto opened his mouth but no words came out he tried again but still no use.

"Uhh Rukia if I tell you will you please keep it a secret?" Naruto asked.

"Sure I guess I can." Naruto walked over too her and whispered in her ear.

"YOU'RE GOING WHERE!?!?!' Rukia screeched.

"Quiet Rukia, you'll wake every one." Naruto hissed.

"But you could get in real trouble." She said in a more 'indoor' voice but barely.

"I know but Heisei-sensei say's it'll be good for me and he hasn't double-crossed me before, so why would he now?" Naruto asked.

"I…. Ummm, I guess you're right, but…" She trailed off a bit. "You said you'd be back in a week and by that time the Kuchiki will have adopted me and I'll be put in one of the Gotei 13 squads and…" She looks up at Naruto with a small tear running down her face "I don't know when I'll see you again."

"Damn, your right." Naruto said, then an idea popped into his head, a grin coming across his face as he walked over to Rukia, he reached to the back of his neck and took off the necklace that Tsunade gave him, it was strange that he still had it even after he died. He then put the necklace around Rukia's neck, wiped away the tear and kissed her on the fore-head, a blush spread across her face.

"Now I'm just letting you borrow that, I want it back, so take care of it why'll I'm gone, ok Rukia-chan?" Naruto said, letting a gentle smile grace his lips.

"Ok." She replied in nothing more then a whisper.

"I'll see ya' later." He said softly as he left the room.

A gentle breeze came through the window in Heisei Izumi's office. He lifted his head from the book he was reading, a smile on his face.

"Hope traffic wasn't too bad… Kisuke." Heisei said as he turned around to face his guest. Kisuke Urahara was a tall man with bleach blonde hair, a green and white striped beach hat, a pair of traditional style Japanese sandals, a green outfit with a black coat and a cane.

"O-hayo Heisei-kun or should I say good afternoon." With a one of his quirk little smiles Heisei got out of his chair and looked out the door and checked both ways.

"Naruto should be here in a minuet or two. Anyway so just how did you get here exactly?" Heisei asked.

"It's a new bit of technology I'm working on, and as much as I'd love to explain and show you how it works, I can't, because we'd be here for a couple of days. Ahahahaha." Kisuke laughed.

Heisei face faulted. "You haven't changed one bit Kisuke, by the way how's Yoruichi?"

"Doing good, I suppose, haven't seen her in a while." Kisuke said. A knock was heard at the door.

"Sensei, Can I come in?"

"Yes Naruto." The door opened and Naruto stepped in. The minuet Naruto was through the door Kisuke started jumping around him as if were examining him, measuring his arms and legs and what not. He finally backed away and started robbing his chin.

"He's definitely got some strong arms and legs and you were right, his spiritual pressure is sure strong for his age, what would you say Heisei-kun 4th seat, 3rd seat?" Kisuke pondered.

"3rd seat, vice-captain once he learns to control it for some reason he seems to have a really hard time doing that, but oh well once you start training him he'll get the hang of it." Heisei said as he patted Naruto on the back.

"Ok you two say your good byes while I get every thing ready to go back." Kisuke said as he pulled an odd black square object out of his coat and started messing with it.

"Now Naruto…" Heisei said as looked down at Naruto. "I want you to know something, some times once you spend a lot of time with Kisuke, you'll find out that he can be… oh what's the word I'm looking for…"

"Uhhh a dork?" Naruto guessed.

"Yes! But listen to him, there is always a reason for his madness." Heisei laughed to himself "But any way, be good and listen to him." Heisei finished and ruffled Naruto's blonde hair.

"Alright, onward too Urahara Shop!" Kisuke said as he threw the device into the air which seemed to swallow them up and in a flash there were gone. Heisei walked back to his chair and opened his book back to its original place only to find it covered in graffiti, the most noticeable of the graffiti was a note from Urahara…

STOP READING SO MUCH AND FIND YOUR SELF A WOMAN!!!!

From the Honest, Handsome, Perverted Businessman!

Kisuke Urahara.

Heisei's eye twitched slightly as he picked up the book and dropped into his waste bin, lit a match and dropped it into the trash can.

"Idiot, he's lucky I found that before some one else did…" Heisei said to himself as got up and looked out side his window.

"Still, it was good to see him again." He let out a loud yawn, walked over to the futon he kept in his office and laid down as he watched one of his favorite books burn.

"Blleeaggh!" That sound came from Naruto as he vomited for the second time.

"Oh yes I forgot to tell you, the first time is always rough." Kisuke said in a sing-songy voice.

"Jerk!" Naruto said as he got up off the ground.

"Now Uzumaki-san follow me!" Kisuke said as he walked towards a trap door in the back of his shop. Naruto followed.

"Wow, who knew there was an underground training area under my shop!?!" Kisuke shouted in mock surprise. Naruto's jaw dropped, not really paying attention to Urahara. The place was huge it wasn't very pretty to look at, the area looked like a rocky desert but Naruto could tell this was one heck of training area.

"And these three are my helpers!!" Kisuke shouted as he gestured towards the group of people.

"The boy with the red hair is Jinta Hanakari." Kisuke pointed to him.

"Hello." Naruto said.

"Yo!" Jinta said in reply.

"This little lady is Ururu Tsumugiya."

"Hello mister Uzumaki." Ururu said timidly as she bowed.

"Hi." He said back.

"And last but not least mister Tessai Tsukabishi!" Kisuke finished.

"It's a pleasure to meet you mister Uzumaki."

"Thanks, you too."

"Now that the formality is done, let's get started." Kisuke said as he walked out away from the group then pulling out the part of his cane that was his zanpakuto and discarded the rest.

"Draw your sword Uzumaki-san." Kisuke said in a serious voice that made Naruto shiver slightly. Naruto did as he was told and drew his zanpakuto, holding it out in front of him.

"Now Uzumaki-san, have you ever taken a man's life?" The question caught Naruto off guard but he answered anyway.

"When I was alive, I was a ninja from Konohagakure. And in that profession you have too some times."

"Alright, so you know what life and death combat is all about. But…" Kisuke paused as pointed his sword out slightly.

"A clash between two shinigami is nothing close to that of a ninja. Awaken, **Benihime." **Kisuke said as his sword turned into his Shikai.

"_Oh shit!" _Naruto thought. "Hey why'd you release your zanpakuto!?" Naruto shouted.

"While I train you I plan to teach you two things. Number one: better control on your spiritual pressure and number two: help you unlock your Shikai and the best way to do that is too but you in a life threatening situation, thus unlocking Shikai, however it is very hard to do this so I hope you won't hold a grudge if I kill you by mistake." Kisuke said with a smile on his face.

"Heh, I won't, now let's get started!!" Naruto shouted as he charged, his claymore positioned for a vertical slice. Kisuke blocked Naruto's attack almost effortlessly and pushed him back with a punch to the gut, the blow hurt Naruto a little but he regained his composure quick enough to dodge an upward slice from Kisuke.

Naruto panted hard as leaned on the ground by a large rock, using his zanpakuto to stabilize him, he was covered in cuts and a stab wound on his shoulder. How long had he been fighting Kisuke now? Hour's? Day's? He didn't know it was impossible to tell from down here.

"I'll (pant, pant) be safe here for a bit, then I (pant, pant) gotta find a way to beat him." Naruto said to himself as he lifted himself up.

"Hoho! I see you now!!"

"SHIT!" Naruto shouted as the rock behind him blew into smithereens and he was sent flying. Naruto quickly got up but it was too late, Kisuke was already in front of him with his blade poised to slice his jugular. Naruto couldn't dodge it so he closed his eyes and waited… and waited…. and waited.

"_What the…" _Naruto thought as he opened his eyes, he was no longer in Kisuke's basement but he was now in a place he was familiar with, the sewer of his subconscious, however there was no ankle high water. He walked down the hall way he usually went too get to the Kyuubi's cage, but as he arrived he looked and that the cage that was now destroyed and Kyuubi was no longer inside. This scared Naruto, when he died did some how the Kyuubi get out? Was he destroying Konoha right now or did he already. Naruto would have thought some more on this but something caught his eye, there were now two other doors in the room where there hadn't been before, being the curious person Naruto was he decided to go through the door to the right. As he walked through the door a bright light blinded him and as he shut the door behind him it disappeared. When his eyes adjusted to the light he looked around the area he was on top of a mountain, but somehow it seemed familiar. Walking over to the edge of the cliff his eyes widened, he was on top of the Hokage monument and the village of Konoha below him, however there seemed to be no movement coming from the village.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Naruto jerked around to see who said that and again his eyes widened.

"Yondaime Hokage!!!" Naruto shouted.

"You talking to me? That's not my name, my name is ." The man said, who was a splitting image of the late Yondaime.

"What, I didn't hear you." Naruto said.

"Oh that's right you can't here my name yet." The man sighed "Well I guess I better get explaining. I am one of the souls that reside inside your zanpakuto."

"Wait one of them, who or what is the other? And why do you look like the Yondaime?" Naruto asked.

"You will meet the other when you go through the other door in Kyuubi's chamber. As for why I look like the Yondamie is because he was some one you looked up too very highly in the land of the living." The spirit answered.

"Now it seems you need some help out there so I will tell you my name so can unlock your Shikai, the other spirit also has a Shikai form so you will have to pass his test as well later. Now my test is simple, find me at my favorite place in the village." said as he disappeared.

"What the hell kind of test is this, I don't even know your name so how am I going to know your favorite place!!" Naruto shouted.

's voice came out of nowhere and said. "Oh did I mention you have a time limit? And if I didn't you have a half an hour."

"_Great!!!"_ Naruto thought angrily as he raced off into the village, looking high and low for his zanpakuto's spirit.

(**25 minuet's later)**

"WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!?!?!?!!?!" Naruto shouted.

"Slluurrpp!"

"Huh?" Naruto muttered as he turned to the sound, he was in front of his favorite place in the village Ichiraku ramen shop. And there he was sitting on a bar stool and chowing down on a bowl of ramen.

"AHA I found you!!" Naruto shouted as lunged at the man, who dodged him easily while he was still eating.

"What took you so long?" The man asked.

"How was I supposed to know this was your favorite place!?" Naruto shouted/asked.

"Hahaha, Naruto-baka I'm part of your spirit, so of course this would be my favorite place because it's also yours." The man said grinning. Naruto did an anime style drop but quickly got back up.

"Ok I found you, now will you tell me your name?" Naruto asked.

"Sure it's **Hiraishin, **to use your Shikai just shout out my name**." **After Hirashin finished Naruto's vision started to blur until it was all black then in an instant he was back in the real world. And almost automatically Naruto shouted.

"**Hiraihsin!!!!!" **the result being a giant flash of yellow light and giant blast of energy blowing through the area making Kisuke have to jump backwards.

"By George I think he's done it!" Kisuke shouted happily.

As the dust and smoke started to clear you could see Naruto's Shikai clearly, it was no longer a claymore but a Chinese war sword that glowed an awesome yellow with the occasional electric spark running up the blade. Naruto charged at Kisuke ten times faster then before and slashed down ward just barely cutting Kisuke's coat. Kisuke eyes widened slightly.

"_Could that have been __**Shunpo(5)**__?" _Kisuke thought surprised. Naruto kept on the assault swinging his zanpakuto with great accuracy and Kisuke blocking each blow just as accurately.

"_I feel so fast, it's as if Kisuke-sensei has slowed down, even if it's not by much. Could this new speed be one of __**Hiraishin's **__powers?" _Naruto thought as thrust his sword toward Kisuke's head, Kisuke dodge it by leaning back, however it wasn't enough as the front part of his hat split in half. Naruto jumped away from Kisuke and crouched on the ground.

"_But damn using it is taxing, I'm definitely going to have to schedule some practice time some time this week." _Naruto thought while panting. Kisuke took off his hat and examined the damage.

"Well it seems you've killed my hat. Oh well." Kisuke said as he razed his sword above his head and his reiatsu began to surge, after Naruto got on his feet he did the same.

"_I wonder if __**Hiraishin **__has a long ranged attack like Jin and Mugen-sensei, I sure hope so."_ Both shinigami swung there sword at the other, Kisuke unleashing a large blast of reiastu and Naruto launching a smaller blast of yellow reiastu mixed with electricity. Both attacks collided in a catastrophic explosion. Naruto was thrown back, Tessai catching him before he hit the ground but Kisuke avoided the blast with only a small burn mark on his coat. Naruto looked up and thanked Tessai for catching him, the top part of his academy robes burned away and burn's marks on his body.

"Alright Naruto-kun that's enough for now, tomorrow we'll…" Kisuke stopped as he looked over his shoulder and then twisted around yelling.

"YORUICHI!!!" Naruto looked in front of Kisuke and saw who 'Yoruichi' was.

"_It' just a black cat." _Naruto thought. Kisuke picked up the cat and began to hug it until it got tired of it a slashed him on the nose with it claws.

"Heh, sorry Yoruichi ummm Ururu could you please go and prepare some milk for our guest?"

"Yes mister Urahara." She replied and ran of to do what she was asked.

Kisuke then walked over to Naruto and Tessai saying in a cheery voice "Naruto-kun this is Yoruichi, Yoruichi this is Naruto Uzumaki.".

"Hello Naruto-san." Yoruichi said.

"Cool, back when I was alive my old sensei could summon talking dogs and I could summon talking toads." Naruto said.

"Really, you'll have to tell me about it sometime. So I'm guessing you were a ninja?" Yoruichi questioned.

"Yeah, but I only got to the rank of Genin." Naruto said sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Ah don't worry, from what I've seen you'll make it pretty far in Soul Society." Yoruichi said with a smile, well at least Naruto thought it was a smile, kinda hard to tell coming from a cat. A loud grumbling sound came from Naruto's stomach, followed by a blush of embarrassment on his face.

"Well, sound's like some one is hungry, what would you like to eat?" Kisuke asked.

"RAMEN!!!!" Naruto shouted.

"Tessai, could you go do that while I take care of Naruto-kun's wounds?"

You got it boss!".

Naruto flopped down on his bed, groaning from the soreness, even though Kisuke closed up the wounds it still hurt.

"_Ah buck up man, you've had worse, well when you've died there's not much worse._" Naruto thought grimly. He smiled though, he enjoyed all of the Urahara shop's company. Jinta was a little brat sometimes but he was still a nice guy and seemed older and wiser then he looked, Ururu was a sweet girl who kind of reminded him of Hinata and Tessai was a hoot even though it didn't seem he was trying, like during dinner Kisuke ate a little to much ramen and said he felt a little sick and Tessai forced him to take this medicine he said he ordered after watching a T.V. commercial about the product; Naruto swore he could still here Kisuke on the can. Naruto's eyelids started to get heavy and he eventually feel into a deep sleep.

**YAY!!!!!!!!! I hope that was a good update! Oh and just so you all know this is my longest chapter ever 4330 words, YAY!!! Alright, well see you all later!**

**(1). Typhoon Swell. (It's the name of Mugen's sword on the video game.)**

**(2). Wolf of Shadow.**

**(3). Wolf's Claw.**

**(4). Gale.**

**(5). Flash Step.**

**PEACE OUT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**And have a happy Thanksgiving!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Bleach!**

**Hey every one, really sorry for the wait. My uncle died like two days before Christmas so that bummed me out. I got Guitar Hero III for Christmas and I've been playing like crazy! ROCK ON!!!! OH and I failed to mention last chapter that the idea for Naruto's first zanpakuto was not of my own creation it was Ero-kun's idea so sorry I forgot to do that and please forgive me Ero-kun. Now on to the fic!!!**

**(Second of last day of training at Urahara shop)**

"DAMN IT!!!!!!!!!" A certain blonde shinigami shouted after being punted through the air and landing in a heap on the ground. Many curses irrupted from Naruto's mouth as he stood back up. Clutching his zanpakuto he scanned the area, no sign of Kisuke or the others.

"_Great know I can release my zanpakuto!" _Naruto thought happily.

"**Hiraishin!" **Naruto shouted, in a flash of light he now held his first Shikai. Not even a second later Kisuke appeared and slashed downward from above, Naruto blocked the attack effectively but failed to notice Ururu, in her battle outfit, speed up to his side and plant her fist into his cheek sending him colliding into a boulder. Naruto slowly made it to his feet blood dripping from his nose and from the side of his mouth, before hearing a deafening cry.

"**JINTA HOME RUN!!!**" Naruto pulled up his zanpakuto just in time to block the huge metal bat attack from the bratty red head. Naruto then pointed his free hand at Jinta while still blocking, with a smirk on his face he shouted.

"**Hado 31: Shakkaho!(1)" **Jinta pulled his head back just in time, the ball of fire just barley grazing the top of his hair, which gave Naruto enough time to give Jinta a round-house kick to the face that Chuck Norris would be proud of. A small smirk graced his lips until he felt a familiar reaitsu from behind him, turning around slowly he found him self staring at the glasses wearing Tessai, a small flash of light gleamed off of his glasses.

"So, Naruto-kun, should I use kido this time or would you rather me attack with brute force, your choice." Tessai said. Naruto gulped, he didn't want either, Tessai was way to strong. Sure Urahara was way more powerful then him, but Kisuke had to keep his power down to a manageable level at all times or Soul Society would find him, Tessai didn't.

"Kido?" Naruto said nervously.

"Ok. **Hado 1: Sho(2)!" **Tessai shouted. Naruto was sent flying from one side of the training basement to the other, slamming into the wall with a loud 'Off!', although the kido was the weakest of the hado, Tessai was a master of kido and then some. Naruto shakily stood up, zanpakuto clutched in his fist. He looked up but found that he was now surrounded by the workers and owner of the Urahara shop.

"Well done Naruto-kun! You lasted six minuets and seven seconds longer then you normally do on the multiple enemy training!" Kisuke shouted in a cheery voice. Jinta glared at Naruto.

"Hey, blonde! Did you have to kick me so hard!?" Jinta shouted pointing to the shiner that was his left eye. Naruto scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

"Sorry Jinta-gaki, I guess I did go a little overboard."

"What'd you call me!?!" Jinta shouted back, a huge tick mark on his fore head.

"Jinta-kun, please don't shout." Ururu said as she sat next to Naruto and began cleaning off his face with a wet rag.

"I'm sorry I hit you so hard mister Uzumaki." Ururu continued with a small blush of embarrassment.

"Oh this?" Naruto said pointing to the growing lump on his cheek. "Don't worry about it and please you don't have to be so formal, just call me Naruto, when you say 'mister Uzumaki' you make me feel like I'm an old man like Kisuke-sensei."

"That wasn't very nice Naruto-kun." Kisuke said, pretending to pout. Naruto let out a laugh followed by a yelp of pain as Ururu put some ointment on a cut.

"I'm sorry mister…" But Naruto cut her off.

"Hey, what did I say call me Naruto." He said shaking a finger at her.

"Ok, Naruto-san." Naruto let out a sigh of slight frustration and annoyance. Yoruichi let a chuckle slip from her lips as she remembered having a similar problem with her old subordinate SoiFon when she was still part of Soul Society. As she walked over to Naruto she briefly wondered how she was doing. She jumped on to his head and curled up falling asleep on his head, something that she has started doing when she found out how soft Naruto's hair was. Kisuke chuckled a bit.

"Naruto-kun I have a present for you." Kisuke said. Tessai came up from behind him with a case in his hand, after opening it he pulled a body out of the case that looked like Naruto, down to the last hair, closing the lid he put the body done on it.

"You got me a dead body that looks like me?" Naruto asked slightly freaked out.

"You idiot!" Jinta shouted "That's a gigai." Naruto's eyes widened slightly, he remembered reading about gigai's about a week before he came to Urahara Shop. A gigai was an artificial body that Shinigami used for shelter if they are seriously injured or if they need to interact with the living, the more so being the first.

"Thanks Kisuke-sensei but what am I supposed to use it for?" Naruto asked.

"Well I was going to have you Ururu and Jinta go do some errands for me, ahahaha!" Kisuke smiled. Naruto face faulted.

"You got me a present so that I could do your shopping, that's real nice." Naruto said sarcastically.

**(Streets of Karakura town)**

"_Man it feels odd to walk among the living again." _Naruto thought wryly. His gigai was dressed in a blue t-shirt with orange cargo shorts and a pair of black flip-flops. It was mid summer and a beautiful day out side, with barley a cloud in the sky and a nice breeze.

"What's on the list first Jinta-kun?" Ururu asked. Jinta pulled a list out of his pocket and began to read off it.

"Flour, sugar, milk, snacks, cleaning detergent, ramen and I'm bored." Jinta then dropped the list and walked off.

"Jinta-kun, where are you going?" Ururu asked.

"To play ball in the park have fun you two!" Jinta shouted back.

"Grrrr, I swear he's so annoying some times!" Naruto said. Ururu picked up the list and began to read it where Jinta left when a deafening roar echoed through the air.

"**Raaaarrrgggwww!!!!!!!!" **

"A hollow and its close, come on Naruto-san lets go see where it is." Ururu said before running off towards the sound with Naruto right behind her. The two arrived at an old construction site that had probably closed down due to lack of funds and there in the middle of it was the hollow. The hollow it self was not all that big, close to the size of a mini cooper. It was very spider like in appearance but with a turtle shell on its back, a red mane of hair and its skeletal mask looked like a snapping turtle.

"Here Naruto-san, this is a gikongan or soul candy, eat it and it'll split your spirit from your gigai so you can fight." Ururu said placing the small orb onto his open palm. Naruto looked at it curiously before popping it into his mouth. For a second nothing happened then he felt a little strange and before he knew it he was being 'ejected' from the gigai. The gigai stood up right and then saluted Naruto.

"Hey there sir, I'm Naruto Uzumaki my likes are ramen and working hard and my motto is 'Why put off till tomorrow what you can get done today'!" Naruto's eye twitched slightly.

"You were pretty close." Naruto said making a gesture with his hand. Unsheathing his zanpakuto, Naruto jumped forward and slashed downward hitting the top of the hollow, the shell cracked slightly but not enough to do any real damage. The hollow reacted by swinging one of its eight legs at him making him jump back.

"**So you're the one with the delicious smelling reiatsu, eh Shinigami? You better learn to control that power or its going to cause you more trouble than good." **the hollow chuckled.

"**Well to bad for you because you've come to your grave, what were you thinking trying to attack me? An A-class hollow!" **Naruto had a very confused look on his face then it switched to one that looked like he was trying to control his laughter.

"Ha! You're an A-class hollow? Yeah right!" Naruto shouted back holding his zanpakuto out in front of him.

"**Heh you most be new to never have heard of me the infamous Incognito!" **The hollow bellowed. Suddenly the hollows shell began to crack and chip until it shattered entirely, a giant hollow emerging from the remains. It was easily the size of a building with eight arms each finger as sharp as a sword, its red hair reaching down to the middle of its back. The shell on its back was now covered with spikes.

"**Now do you doubt my power!?!?" **Incognito asked/shouted. Naruto stared up in horror at the monster in front of him he had never seen anything quite so terrifying. It reeked of death and a fowl reiatsu.

"**Now die for your impudence!!"** Incognito shouted slamming one of his arms down at him. Naruto rolled away from the strike as fact as he could. Looking up three more fists came flying at him.

"**Hiraishin!" **Naruto shouted, in a flash Naruto jumped away from the on coming assault. Another fist slammed into the ground making Naruto jump into the air where Incognito had two more fists speeding towards him, Ururu jumped up and kicked Incognito right in the mask, making him stumble.

"**Away flea!" **Incognito shouted and then swatted Ururu to the ground. She tried to get up but then feel back to the ground.

"Ururu!" Naruto shouted. He turned to Incognito glared. "You're going to regret that!!!" He then charged forward jumping up at the large hollow. Incognito sighed and then waked Naruto down to the ground. Naruto struggled to get up but was able to stand. Incognito chuckled one more time before launching another fist and Naruto, he tried to move but found he couldn't.

"_Must have hurt my leg..." _Naruto thought franticly trying to move away. The world around Naruto started to slow down, like time was being put on hold until it eventually came to a stop as did the huge fist coming his way. Suddenly he heard a crazy sort of cackling come from every where, but he couldn't see the source.

"_**You stupid ass, what are you trying to do get us killed."**_At first Naruto thought it was **Hiraishin,** but he wouldn't call him that and it wasn't his voice, it sounded more like his own only more high pitched, like it was crazed.

"Who's there!?" Naruto shouted. The crazed cackling started again but then died down to a small chuckle after a bit.

"_**Tsk, you're too weak to tell now. I'll just take over for a bit, besides I've been wanting too take out some aggression on something."**_Suddenly things went back to normal and the hollows fist smashed down on top of Naruto.

"Naruto-san!!" Ururu shouted trying to get off the ground. A crazed cackling filled the area, Incognitos and Ururu's eyes widened as they saw Naruto was still standing and blocking the giant fist with his zanpakuto doing so with little effort. What also caught there eye was some sort of white substance floating towards Naruto's face.

"**What are you?!" **Incognito asked, shocked and slightly afraid of the reiatsu that was now radiating off of the boy.

"_**I….. ain't got a name, you waste of space!!" **_'Naruto' shouted. Swinging his Shikai that was glowing with electricity and reiatsu, he chopped off the hand that tried to smash him with barley any effort. The hollow bellowed in pain as electricity charged through its body. Incognito glared at him and then began try to smash 'Naruto' with the rest of it's hands but no matter how fast he tried he couldn't catch 'Naruto'. One by one 'Naruto' began chopping off the rest of Incognitos arms until he was only down to two. A black hole appeared and Incognito tried to escape through it but 'Naruto' grabbed onto his hair and dragged him down to the ground, the result being a crash that caused people passing by to run shouting earth quake. Incognito looked up to the blonde Shinigami standing on his chest and his eyes widened at what he saw. Covering the right side of his face was the skeletal part of a hollow mask, the part of his cheek where his whisker marks were was also on the mask only they were a dark red, the whites of his eyes were now a dark black and his pupils were now a kind of orange color, a piece of the hollow mask was forming near his ear pointing upward like a fox ear.

"_**Tsk! That was no fun at all, wimp." **_'Naruto' then pointed his Shikai at Incognito and launched the electrical attack of **Hiarishin, **shattering its hollow mask into nothing. Ururu stared wide eyed at the sight that was unfolding before her, what was this reiatsu, it wasn't Naruto's it was more fowl, more angry more… corrupt. 'Naruto' spat at the ground where Incognito had once been. His gaze moved over to Ururu and he smirked.

"_**Hey little girl…. I'm not quiet satisfied, so I think I'm going to kill you too. AHAHAHA!!" **_'Naruto' then charged at Ururu using **Hiraishin's **speed and raised his sword above his head, with one more insane laugh he slashed downward but stopped. 'Naruto' growled and grabbed his head as if his head were in great pain.

"_**Damn it, stop messing around brat, this is my body now so butt out!" **_'Naruto' shouted at him self as he began flailing around. His hand then grabbed his mask and began trying to rip it off.

"_**N…no, brat! Leave me alone! ... I don't give a shit if you care for the little witch, ah ahhhhhhhhh!!!" **_He then ripped the mask clean off his face and it shattered into nothing as it dropped to the ground. Naruto's eyes returned to there normal bright blue, he gasped for breath and then fell to the ground unconscious. Ururu lay there on the ground and began crying, she thought Naruto was really going to killher. She didn't understand what had happened, one minuet he's Naruto the next…. It was like he was a totally different person. She moved over too Naruto and began shaking him trying to wake him but he was too out of it. Kisuke appeared behind her and picked her and Naruto up and ran back to Urahara shop.

(**Naruto's mind: Hiraishins world.)**

Naruto let out a sigh as he finally got whatever was possessing him under control. Naruto was atop the Hokage faces with Hiraishin beside him.

"What the hell was that?" Naruto asked, rubbing his head and slightly out of breath.

"I don't know my self. You'll have to find out for your self I'm afraid." Hiraishin responded. Naruto sighed again that wasn't exactly helpful. Naruto looked out on to the empty copy of Konoha, memories flooding back into his mind. Gazing over at the hot springs he was reminded of the time he first meet Jiraiya, boy was that a fun day. The academy also caught his eye and memories of his childhood resurfaced. He then thought back to his current problem, what was that thing that had possessed him? Then he thought about Ururu, he couldn't believe he almost killed her.

"But…." Hiraishin continued. "I'm pretty sure I can block him the next time he try's too take over, I wasn't prepared this time but next time I will for sure." That made Naruto fell better if only a little.

"Well it looks like your starting to wake up, we'll talk later." Hiraishin waved goodbye as Naruto started to faze out.

(**Urahara Shop)**

"Good he's starting to come through." Naruto heard a familiar voice say. Naruto's eyes slowly started to open when they were finally opened he looked around the room. Kisuke was on the right side of him with Tessai on his left and Yoruichi and a beaten up Jinta at the foot of his bed, he made a mental note to ask what happened to him.

"Are you alright?" Kisuke asked, worry in his voice.

"I…. I think so." Naruto responded sitting up in the bed he was on. Suddenly he felt a pair of arms rap around his neck he looked down and saw it was Ururu.

"I'm sorry Naruto-san." Ururu cried.

"Sorry? Why should you be sorry I almost killed you…" Naruto said, guilt in his voice.

"But I could have helped you and maybe whatever happened wouldn't have." Kisuke sighed.

"Now, now calm down Ururu, no one got hurt too badly. It was no ones fault. If you had to blame some one blame me. I shouldn't have let Naruto go out there in a gigai when he has trouble controlling his reiatsu." Kisuke said

"Speaking of getting hurt what happened to Jinta?" Naruto asked.

"Well…" Kisuke started. "Let's just say I had mister Tessai punish Jinta for leaving you two alone." Judging by the look of pain on Jinta's face it must have been bad.

"Well Naruto I think you should get some rest. Yoruichi is going to give you a cram session on better reiatsu control in the morning before you leave, so good night." Every one left the room and Kisuke turned the light off.

(**Next Day: Training Basement under Urahara Shop, 9:00 PM)**

"Well Naruto-kun, I have three hours to try and help you improve your reiatsu control. But you're a bright boy so I'm sure you can do it." Yoruichi said with a confident smile. Naruto sat there Indian style, a bandage raped around his head from one of the injures he got the day before.

"So what's first Yoruichi-sensei?!" Naruto asked excitement in his voice.

"First I want you to use a kido using the incantation, alright?" Naruto blinked a few times but did as he was told.

"**Hado 31: Shakkaho!" **The ball of red fire shot forward and made a descent sized explosion.

"Good, now I'm going to have you use a simple method to help you control your reiatsu, relax, clear your mind of every thing and just relax." Naruto got into a meditating stance and began clearing his mind of his thoughts, once he looked at peace Yoruichi continued.

"Now I want you to imagine a darkly out lined circle in your mind and jump through it." The look on Naruto's face said that he was confused but did it any way. Afterwards Naruto felt the reiatsu flowing through his body more smoothly.

"Now use the same exact kido, but don't use the incantation." Yoruichi said. Naruto pointed his hand and fired the kido again, the explosion almost matching the first but just barley.

"As you can see, the better control you have on your reiatsu the more effectively you can use kido, keep from running out when you need it during a tuff fight and better conceal your self from some one sensing your presence. Now, I want you to keep meditating for a while, I'll tell you when to stop." Over the next two hours Naruto continued to control his huge reiatsu. Naruto opened his eyes and raised his hand.

"Yes Naruto-kun?" Yoruichi asked.

"I was wondering if I could go talk too Kisuke-sensei."

"Hmmm I guess that's ok." Naruto bowed to Yoruichi and then ran off towards the ladder, after climbing the huge ladder Naruto knocked on Kisuke's office door.

"Come in, Naruto-kun." Naruto heard Kisukes voice through the door. After opening the door he sat down in a chair and looked up at Kisuke. He was holding the little black cube that had brought them from Soul Society to Urahara Shop.

"What's on you're mind?" Kisuke asked

"I was wondering… if before we go back to Soul Society you could take me to Konoha so I could see everyone again." Naruto said. Kisuke had a thinking look on his face, putting the box on his desk he leaned back in his chair.

"That would be fine but…. you can't go in the gigai. I t would be too dangerous for the people around you and your self. So you can see them but they won't be able to see you, is that fine?" Kisuke could tell he didn't like the idea but shook his head anyway.

"Good, now go get your stuff and we'll leave as soon as you get back." Naruto's eyes brightened up and he ran off for his room. Naruto slammed the door open and ran inside, he picked up his kinda new academy robes, they were new in the sense that they were new to him but they were old because they used to be Kisukes. He strapped his zanpakuto to his back and ran back to Kisukes office. When he opened the door he found that Tessai, Jinta, Yoruichi and Ururu were there as well.

"Were gonna miss you Naruto." Tessai said as he walked up to Naruto and patted him on the back which almost made his knees buckle. Jinta walked up to him and stuck out his hand, Naruto looked at him funny but smiled as he took his hand and the two shook. Yoruichi walked up to Naruto and looked up at him.

"You better get strong, Naruto-kun." Yoruichi said with a smile.

"Of course Yoruichi-sensei…" Naruto said bending down and stroking the back of Yoruichi neck which made her purr (Hehehe lucky dog).Ururu walked up too Naruto and hugged him.

"I'm going to miss you Naruto-san" she said, crying slightly.

Naruto smiled softly "I'm going to miss you too Ururu-chan." Naruto then patted her on the head and walked over to Kisuke.

"Got all your thing's Naruto-kun?" Naruto shook his head yes. "Alright too Konoha!" And in a flash of light they were gone.

**(Streets of Konoha)**

A loud alarm sounded through out the village. The Shinobi of the leaf running every where, Jonin barking orders at Chunin to do this or that, villagers stirring in there homes wondering what was all the racket.

"Damn, we have to get out of here now Tayuya!"

"No shit Sakon!" The two sound shinobi ran down an ally with a third person behind them. Sakon peeked around a corner and then jerked his head back as fast as he could as a group of Chunin ran past them.

"Geez, you guys sure took your sweet time getting here." The third member of the party sneered. Sakon growled slightly but kept his cool.

"My apologies Sasuke-sama, but we have been looking for the perfect time to break you out, since it was the Chunin exam celebration it was a lot easier."

"Tsk whatever, let just get out of here you weak trash." At the moment Sasuke was the one who looked like trash, after he was brought back by Kakashi from the Valley of the End he was thrown in jail, the counsel didn't want it but he had killed a fellow Shinobi Tsunade pointed out and that was punishable by death but after many hours of arguing she decided to let him live the rest of his life in prison instead of execution. He was filthy, his hair was out of place and he was over all very haggard.

"Yes Sasuke-sama." Sakon said venom heavy in his speech. The group ran out of the ally way as soon as it was clear and ran straight for the gates. A figure moved in front of them, they stopped and prepared for battle. Sakura glared at the ex-leaf ninja and the two sound ninja. Sasuke dropped his fighting stance and smirked.

"Don't worry guys she useless."

"Whatever you say traitor…" The three looked to there left and Ino appeared from the shadows.

"We're going to stop you…" Tenten dropped from a near by building and pulled a katana from the scroll on her back.

"And you are going to die here Uchiha…" Shino said as he appeared behind them.

"**Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" **Shino slammed his hand on too the ground, the ground shook as a huge stag beetle decked out in armor appeared. The giant beetle charged forward at the enemy ninja, using it's pincers it tried to chop them in half but Sakon blocked it using he and Ukons arms, he strained but he was able to hold. Tayuya pulled out her flute and began playing the tone that summons the **Doki, **she made the one with the club charge at Ino. Ino dodged the club and threw a kunai at it but that didn't seem to do anything.

"Fore head girl! I could use some help here!" Ino shouted. Sakura ran at the club wielding demon and planted her fist into its face sending it crashing into a near by building. Sakon jumped away from the large beetle and threw a volley of kunai but the armor deflected all of them easily.

"We have to get out of here now Tayua! More Konoha ninja are going to be here soon." Sakon eyes widened in surprise as a girl with long dark blue haired appeared in front of him and slammed her palm into his chest. At first Sakon didn't feel any damage but then a spray of blood shot out of his mouth and he fell to the ground, dead.

"That's for Kiba and Akamaru." Hinata said solemnly. Tayuya's eyes widened in shock as she saw Sakon fall too the ground.

"Ukon get up you ass!" Tayuaya shouted. Getting a better look she saw that blood was dripping from Ukons mouth.

"_Damn I can't fight all these ninja by my self." _Tayuya thought as she blocked another attack from Sakura with the wrapped up Doki. Sasuke dodged another swing of Tenten's katana, the swing taking a bit of his hair with it. Sasuke jumped on to a building using his chakra to keep him self from falling off, holding out his one hand he shouted.

"**Chidori!!!" **Sasuke charged at Tenten with blinding speed, Sharingan flaring.

"_You're not taking another friend of mine with that move, you bastard!" _Sakura thought, she ran over and slammed her fist into the ground, destroying the ground around the area. Sasuke jumped up dodging the miniature earthquake. He came speeding down at Tenten but then felt his arm being grabbed and was thrown towards a building. Sasuke growled as he saw who had thrown him.

"Kakashi-sensei, it's been awhile."

"Not long enough in my opinion." Kakashi pulled a kunai free from his holster and charged forward. Sasuke closed his eyes and then jerked them back open.

"**Mangekyo Sharingan!" **Sasuke shouted. Kakashi's eyes widened as he was now in the world of the **Tsukuyomi** and his expression turned into a glare. Sasuke chuckled evilly.

"Kakashi-sensei, I'm going to kill you now." Kakashi continued to glare but then chuckled, Sasuke glared, why was he chuckling he should be crying in fear and begging for me not to kill him.

"You betray your village, kill your best friend and spend two years in prison and you're still the stuck up little brat." The Kakashi in front of him disappeared in a poof of smoke. Sasuke's eyes widened in surprise as he realized what had happened.

"A **Kage Bunshin!" **Sasuke canceled the **Mangekyo **and was brought back to into the real world where Kakashi was now standing over him. A Large explosion erupted from an area in the village Kakashi looked up to see what had happened, which was a mistake as Sasuke slammed his fist into his gut. Jumping away Sasuke was now at the gate.

"You have two choices!" Sasuke shouted "Stop me or go help your precious villagers!" An ANBU appeared beside Kakashi.

"Sir a group of Oto Shinobi are attacking one of the residential areas we need all of you to get there now!" Kakashi glared but turned and ran off with the ANBU and the rest of the ninja there.

"Seen enough?" A certain shop owner said as he and his student watched Sasuke and the other ninja run off.

"There's one more person I want to see." Naruto said small tears were running down his face. Some of them were tears of joy and others teas of sadness. He was glad to see that all his friends were still alive and strong but was sad that his old friend was still the way he was.

**(Hokage Tower: Tsunades office, 11:50 PM)**

Tsunade sighed as she looked out the window at the village of Konohagakure. The enemy had been killed but Sasuke had escaped, she was going to give the counsel an earful at the next meeting. Tsunade looked over at the picture on her desk; it was a picture of Shizune, Jiraiya, Naruto and her self, they were out side of the hot spring that they had visited on there way to the leaf village after Jiraiya and Naruto had found her. Jiraiya looked bummed out and was red as a lobster after his failed attempt to bath with the lady's at the coed bathing. Shizune was smiling as she held Tonton and Tsunade was patting Naruto's head while he looked happy as well. A small tear fell from her eye and landed on her chest. Tsunade jerked her head around as she felt a familiar presence, but she found that there was no one in the room or so she thought. Naruto looked slightly shocked when Tsunade jerked around all of a sudden.

"Hmm it seems she sensed that you were there." Kisuke said rubbing his chin. "We better leave and besides we better hurry up and get you back. Naruto said nothing but shook his head walking over to Kisuke the man threw the black bow up into the air and shouted.

"Soul Society: Heisei Izumi's office!"

(**The place Kisuke just shouted!)**

Heisei smiled as Kisuke and Naruto appeared in the room.

"I'm impressed. Kisuke brought you back in one piece." Heisei chuckled. "Well you better get back to your room. And if anyone asks where you were for a week just say I got in trouble so Heisei-sensei sent me to the land of the living to pick him up some books."

"What do I say I got in trouble for?" Naruto asked.

"Say you ruined a couple of my favorite books as a joke. Now go get in bed." Naruto then ran off for his room. Heisei leaned back in his chair. Kisuke smiled and handed Heisei a package.

"Here's that book I ruined and a couple others for you, don't read'em all in one night, ahahahahaha!!!" Kisuke then disappeared. Heisei smiled, he opened the package and found the book Kisuke and destroyed along with several other books.

"Hmmmm the Icha Icha series by Jiraiya…" Heisei said to him self as he opened the first book to the first page.

Naruto sighed as he entered his room, he looked over to Rukia's bed and found it empty.

"_I wonder what squad she was placed in?" _Naruto thought as he undresses and slipped under the covers and fell asleep. The next morning Naruto woke up lifting his head from his pillow he looked around the room and shouted. Renji, Neji, Lee, Kiba, Choji, Shikamaru were in his room all standing around his bed.

"WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU!?!?!?".

**Naruto has some explaining to do! HAHAHA!! I hope that was long enough for all you guys and again sorry for the delay, I would have had it done yesterday but I suddenly got the urge to kick some butt in Half Life Two: Death Match (Name on there is Rise Against) so sorry. Well I'll see you next time. Oh I got a new story up it's called 'Naruto Namikazes Day Off' it's a Naruto version of Ferris Bueller's Day Off, if you like the movie please check it out and review please!**

P.S. Tell me if I made a mistake on anything, just thought I should say that….

**1: Way of destruction: Shot of Red Fire.**

**2: Way of destruction: Thrust.**

**PEACE OUT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Bleach. I just do this to have fun and kill the annoying pain in the ass known as boredom!**

**I AM SO SORRY FOR THE WAIT!!!!!!! I know it's been such a long time since my last update and if you want to blame some one (or something…) then blame Team Fortress 2; that game is so addictive!!! If you play it and you find 'the1sthokage' then give me a shout!!!**

**Well here's the next chapter!! Hope it is to your liking! OK I have finally decided on what the time line is, from the time Naruto and gang died to the time the Bleach story line starts is fifty years, so yeah some more ninja will be coming to Seireitei! Sweet!!! Also if you already have read my new story 'Naruto Fuma' than thanks but if not please do!!! Please.**

**Hmmmmm, now where did I leave it at last…. oh yeah…**

"WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU!?!?!?!" The group gathered in Naruto's room shouted. To say Naruto was surprised wouldn't have done the moment justice.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM!?!?!" Naruto questioned back equally as loud. He looked over at his door and found it smashed clean of the hinges lying on the floor. Shikamaru followed Naruto's line of sight to the door and answered his unasked question.

"We felt your spiritual pressure but we couldn't get the door to open and you weren't opening it when we called so Choji broke it down." Naruto's gaze traveled to Choji who was happily cramming chips in to his mouth.

"_How did I sleep through that?" _Naruto questioned himself. Naruto threw his arms back and let out a loud yawn, placing his hands behind his neck he smiled up at the group gathered.

"So what have I missed?" He asked as if he had just been gone for a few hours instead of a week or two training his ass off.

"We asked the first question now answer it!" Renji shouted looking very irked. Naruto let out a sigh and began to tell them the reason for his absence and what he had done in the living realm, minus the people at the Urahara shop, Yoruichi, the hollow he fought (sort of…) and the unlocking of his zanpkauto's Shikai. He would have told them the real story but with Renji in the room he didn't think that was a good idea, sure they were friends but he hadn't know him long enough to trust him with something like this. Shikamaru smirked slightly as Naruto began telling them how he almost got ran over by a car only for it to go right through him when something popped into his mind.

"Naruto…. Did you get to see Konoha?" Shikamaru asked. The other four ex Konoha ninja looked at Naruto, desperation in there eyes wanting to hear something, anything of there old home. For a few seconds Naruto debated if telling them was such a good idea, but if he were in there shoes he'd want to know too.

"Yes…" And Naruto began to recount his short visit back in his home village. When he got to the part of Shino using his new summon and Hinata killing Sakon in one blow a proud smirk appeared on Kiba's face, the others wearing similar expression's when there old team mates were brought up. When Naruto reached the part with Sasuke using the Mangekyo Sharingan he had to explain what it was as best he could having very little knowledge of what it was himself and when he reached the part of Sasuke leaving every one in the room glared, unintentionally letting out a huge amount of killer intent which caused Renji to slightly step away from them. But when Naruto got to the part that Tsunade was still Hokage there dangerous mood seemed to slip away making Renji sigh in relief, who ever this Sasuke guy was he was in for when hell of a beating when he finally comes to Soul Society. Kiba patted Naruto on the leg.

"Were glad your back man." He said.

"That is right my youthful rival it is good to have you back!!" Lee shouted. Naruto smiled up at him. Climbing out of bed he moved over to his dresser and pulled out fresh academy robe's and made his way to the bath room. Turning on the shower he stepped in, he shivered as the hot water ran over his skin making him feel slightly sleepy, after he finished showering he moved over to the mirror and began brushing his teeth. Sensing that the others were still in his room he decided to catch up on what he'd missed.

"Oi 'Enji, wha 'quad Rukia get bin?" Naruto shouted, tooth brush dangling from his mouth as he waited for a response.

"The thirteenth squad!" After getting the response he began to brush his teeth again. After putting his tooth brush up he filled up a glass of water.

"Anything else?" Naruto asked as he raised the glass to his lips.

"Yeah (munch, munch) we have a big written test tomorrow on all the kido and history and stuff we've learned so far (munch, munch)." Choji said between fists full of chips. The sound of water spraying from Naruto's mouth and him gagging slightly echoed from the bathroom, he slammed open the door his eyes were red and he was coughing slightly. "WHAT?!?!?!?!?!?!?!" Elsewhere a smirk came a cross one Heisei Izumi's face. There was a small blush on his face as he continued to read his new favorite book.

"Naruto's friend's must have told him about the test tomorrow…" The door to his office opened, Heisei jumped slightly and placed Icha Icha Paradise under some of the paper work on his desk.

"Good morning Heisei. What was that?" Came the voice of his older brother Senju Izumi other wise known as the Shodaime of Konoha and the fukutaicho of the second squad (I hate the other guy so I replaced him! Who's the man, who's the man?!).

"Oh nothing Senju-niisan, just doing some paperwork hehehe… So uh what are you doing here?" Heisei said sweating slightly.

"Do I need a reason to visit my little brother? Anyway Soifon-taicho gave me some free time so I thought I'd come see how the new crop of brat's are doing and see what you were up to."

"Heh ok, I'll fix us some tea." Heisei sat up and moved towards a cabinet and took out the tea and a pitcher, after pouring some hot into the pot he set it on a heater and turned around to wait for it to heat up and found his brother holding Icha Icha Paradise.

"Interesting literature you have here brother. I never took you for the pervert type." Senju said with a smirk. Heisei was as whiter than usual and his eyes were the size of dinner plates. He hadn't even felt his brother move. Well he didn't get the rank of fukutaicho of the second squad for nothing.

Naruto was pacing in his room. How the heck was he supposed to get ready for a test that required him to review everything he had learned plus the stuff he had missed in one night? Momo and Neji sat patiently on the bed as Naruto continued to have a pre-test freak out. The rest of the guys had already left to do other things and Momo had come in a few minuets ago to welcome Naruto back. Naruto walked over to the huge pile of papers on his desk that was his home work and began rummaging through it

"Ok they won't have any sword drills since it's a written test so I don't have to worry about that right now. They might have some kido stuff so I better work on that, but I need a teacher…" He turned around towards Momo and dropped to the floor in a bowing position. "Please help me!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He shouted. Neji's eye began to twitch.

"_Show some dignity, man."_ The look of surprise on Momo's face quickly faded and she smiled, sitting up she went over and patted Naruto on the head.

"No problem Naruto-kun I can help you with your kido training and Neji-kun can help us too!" She turned to Neji, he gave off an irritated sighed but nodded his head yes.

Neji's left eye began to twitch uncontrollably as he swung back and forth from the ceiling with a rope of spiritual pressure holding him there.

"Very good Naruto-kun, you've preformed all the kido we learned during your absence very quickly." Momo said smiling. Naruto scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

"Aw it was nothing. It's probably just because you're a great teacher." Momo blushed at the complement and smiled at him. Neji cleared his throat.

"Oi! I'm still hanging from the ceiling!" Neji shouted.

"Oh sorry Neji…" Naruto released the kido and Neji feel none too gracefully onto his rear. After getting to his feet he brushed himself off.

"Come on Momo-chan it's getting late and we also have to take the test tomorrow. Good night Naruto." Together Neji and Momo exited Naruto's room. Naruto yawned loudly as he locked his newly repaired door.

'_I'm so tired…" _Naruto gazed over at the clock which said midnight. Despite the time he walked back to his desk, sat down and began going over his history paper's

"_Let's start with… Famous captain's of Seireitei." _Naruto thought as he opened up the large book and turned to the marked chapter. _"Ado Takashi: The first captain of the fourth squad and founder of the relief squads within the fourth. He was known as a kind and gentle man some even declaring him a pacifist for much of his captaincy. Nearing his retirement the new eleventh squad captain of the time (The previous having died two hundred years ago by the first Vastro Lorde on record) challenged him to a duel and insulted him calling him 'soft' and the like. Much to the surprise of the eleventh squad captain and every one present Ado accepted the challenge. The battle lasted for nine hours straight and much too the surprise of every one, Ado defeated the eleventh squad captain. However the eleventh squad captain was injured so badly that the medics that attended the fight were unable to heal him or bring him back to the barracks with out killing him. Despite the brutal beating he had received from the eleventh squad captain, Ado began to try and save the disrespectful captain with his strong healing kido."_

Naruto's eyes lids began to open and shut as he fought to stay awake. "_The young captain; shocked by the actions of the elder captain said. 'Why? I insulted and disrespected you! Why try and save me?!' Ado simply smiled as blood dripped from a wound on his forehead. 'No matter what you might have done to me you are still a fellow Shinigami and as a healer and captain of the fourth squad I am sworn to help you." He smiled weakly as he closed up the last wound making him stable enough to be moved. After the medics had left with the captain Ado continued to kneel where he had been healing the captain, his lieutenant walked up to him and found that he had passed on…" _Naruto's head hit the desk and he feel into a deep sleep.

Naruto awoke the next morning refreshed and feeling great that is until he saw the clock.

"Crap!! Class starts in six minutes!!" After gathering his books and getting dressed he made a mad dash for his class room. After the test, which he did pass, the beginning of his third school year went by uneventful, unfortunately. He missed Rukia so badly for two reasons. One: He missed seeing her and being with her. Second: He disliked his new room mate very much.

"Where the f#k is my hair brush!?!?"

"Tayuya, no matter how mad you get that's no reason to swear like that." Naruto mumbled as he tried to concentrate on his school work.

"Who the f#k do you think you are?! My f#$king father?!?!" Tayuya shouted at him, a tick mark on her fore head.

"Even if I was that wouldn't get you to stop." Naruto said as he slammed his head on the desk.

"_Rukia-chan, come back to me!!!"_

"Damn straight!!!" She shouted giving him a swift knock on the head before entering the bathroom.

**(Some time later…)**

Naruto pushed past a bush in the training ground he and Heisei usually trained in. He was running as fast as he could with out **Hiraishin. **His heart was pounding, his legs ached and screamed in protest as he ran even faster. He had to get away, if he was caught it was all over, there was no going back and he there was no way that was going to happen. He thought about turning around and fighting back but his opponent was to strong he would be defeated within seconds, he had no way of fighting back. He risked a glance over his shoulder and could have sworn he something move. He ran even faster as if the devil himself was after him, which might have been true. He came into a clearing that had a small pond in it where he usually took a break, which was slightly ironic because he really needed a break right at the moment. He turned around and readied himself, this was as far as he could run after running for five hours straight.

His ears strained for any sound and his eyes scanned the area for any slight movement. And then he heard it.

"BIG MOUTH-CHAN!!!!!" And he was finished. He cried in pain as his hair was pulled and yanked on as a small girl with pink hair swung back and worth with Naruto's shoulder length blonde hair.

"Yachiru, please stop! You're pulling my hair out!!" Naruto whined. Yachiru jumped on top of his head and huffed.

"Big mouth-chan you promised me today you'd take me out and get me candy, so why'd you run from me?!"

"_Because you pink haired psycho, the last time I hung out with you, you braided my hair and it took Momo three hours to unbraid it!!" _Of course he didn't voice this out loud. Despite how annoying she could be he really did care about her like he would if he had a little sister (Even though she was probably ten times older then him…), after all she was the one who had brought him to the Soul Society.

"I'm sorry, anyway let's go get some candy." He said smiling. Yachiru squealed with delight as she sat on his head while he walked to the candy store. Yachiru hummed happily as she sucked on a sucker that by all rights was to big for her mouth yet she some how got it in there. Naruto had a small paper bag filled with candy in his left hand and a pocky stick in his mouth.

"Big mouth-chan, can you come over for dinner tonight? Ken-chan would really be happy if you came!" Naruto blanched, the last time he had dinner at the squad eleven barracks was back in his first year at the academy, at first he enjoyed it very much despite the dangerous looks he kept getting from the captain of the eleventh. Near the end of the dinner Kenpachi had thrown him a sword and before he knew it he was doing his best to block the powerful captains' blows.

"Will he try and attack me again?" He didn't want to say no but Kenpachi was the scariest person he had ever met.

"Probably!" Yachiru answered as if it was a causal thing like the weather. Naruto hung his head. He really didn't like how she had said that.

"So will you come?" She bent over so her face was in front of Naruto's.

"I don't know…" And there it was the biggest puppy dog pout he had ever witnessed. At first his willpower was strong and he stood his ground but after a minute he couldn't take it any more.

"Fine I'll come."

"YAY!!!" Yachiru shouted and began dancing on top of Naruto's head. The people passing by had a look of sympathy for the poor boy.

Naruto gulped as he stood outside of the eleventh squad barracks. He had his zanpakuto strapped to his back, after telling Heisei where he was headed Heisei was more than happy to let Naruto take his zanpakuto. He had his blond hair in a pony tail for the occasion. He slowly walked to the front door where two squad eleven grunts stood guard, at first they tensed but when they spotted who it was they relaxed and instead gave him worried looks, one even patted him on the back as he walked by into the barracks.

"Big mouth-chan!!! "

"Oww! Ow! Ow! Ow!!!!!" Naruto wailed in pain as Yachiru grabbed his ponytail and began swinging back and forth. She was dressed in a pink kimono with a floral print.

"Ahhhh!!!!!" Naruto shouted as he ran around the squad eleven barracks with a battle hungry Kenpachi behind him. The dinner had gone well at first because Kenpachi was busy with something at the moment but when he came in and saw Naruto with his zanpakuto he thought it as a challenge and charged at him. Kenpachi sped past him and stood in his way. Naruto skidded to a halt and pulled out his zanpakuto.

"_**Hiraishin **__should I use my Shikai?! If I don't I'm dead meat!" _Naruto thought franticly.

"_**Naruto if you can't think on your own then even if you use my powers you'll end up dead. I am here for you to use, not for me to tell you what to do. You should do what you think is best." **_Naruto looked at his opponent with a hard look. Yellow reiatsu began surging through his body and was visibly clear in the night. He held his zanpakuto at his side and his reiatsu surged even harder.

"**Hiraishin!!!" **Naruto shouted. Every eye in the area widened as in a small explosion of yellow reiatsu Naruto stood holding the Chinese war sword that was his Shikai.

"He's only in the third year and he already has his Shikai. What on earth are they feeding them at the academy?!" Yumichika said in disbelief.

"Whatever it is I want some!" Ikkaku said equally surprised as his friend. Kenpachi grinned like a maniac at the young Shinigami to be. Naruto charged at the giant captain with shocking speed and swung at his chest. Kenpachi brought up his blade just in time to block the attack making only a small cut on his chest as Naruto's sword slammed into it. Kenpachi swung his sword and threw Naruto back and charged at him instead. The two shinigami continued to exchange blows for about a half an hour before Naruto feel to the ground exhausted. Naruto was covered in minor to a large cut across his chest while Kenpachi had merely some small bruises and the small cut from the begging. Kenpachi hefted his sword on to his shoulder.

"Not bad kid, not bad at all. Against any other seated officer or maybe even a lieutenant you might have won but I'm still the top dog around here and until you beat me that's not gonna change. Ikkaku! Yumichika!" Kenpachi shouted. Said shinigaim appeared beside him.

"Take him to the fourth squad barracks now!" Kenpachi shouted at them.

"Hai, taicho!!" They shouted in unison before grabbing the wounded boy and running off towards there destination. As Kenpachi walked back into the barracks he had his infamous feral grin spread across his face.

"If he's that strong now, I can't wait for a rematch after he gets out of the academy." He said to his lieutenant who also was smiling from ear to ear.

"Yeah Ken-chan! You'll have so much fun when Big mouth-chan graduates!" Yachiru piped up. From the roof of a near by building a certain glasses wearing captain grinned with an evil intent.

"So Aizen-taicho, wha'ca think 'bout this one?" His lieutenant Gin Ichimaru asked, with his ever present grin.

"Oh I think he'll do just fine Gin… Yes he'll do just fine." Aizen grinned.

"Alright, listen up every one!!!" One Shuhei Hisagi shouted over the chatter of the gathered students on the academy roof, behind him were two men, one was very tall with a flat top hair style and the other had pitch black hair and eye's, he wore a pair of orange goggles on his head and had a tooth pick in his mouth and behind them was a sliding door. Naruto was practically bouncing with excitement. After the Kenpachi incident, his fame in the academy sky rocketed. No one from the academy who had ever had the misfortune to spare with the captain of the eleventh had never even gotten a hit on him let alone injure him. And if that was not enough, news of his Shikai spread like wildfire and he was automatically pumped to the top student of the academy after demonstrating it in front of the academy's head teacher's, including the captain of the second squad and captain of the fifth. And because of his activation of his Shikai the academy head teachers thought it would be a good idea to let there students use there zanpakuto's more instead of just in a blue moon, so that maybe more students would activate there's during test's.

"Alright every one today is your third year test from which you'll graduate to the fourth if you pass. I am Shuhei Hisagi, this is Koga and Obito Uchiha from tenth squad. Now for today's test we are going to be heading to the human world to hunt dummy hollows at an old factory." There was nervous whispering among the students.

"Don't worry Koga and I are very skilled and there will also be a group of sixth years guarding you as you take the test plus Obito-san here is the fifth seat of the tenth squad." That seemed to make the students calm down.

"Now all of you will be placed in teams of three…" Shuhei pulled out a list from his sleeve and began reading off names. Naruto wasn't really paying attention the whole time until Shuhei reached his name.

"Naruto Uzumaki, Choji Akimichi and Shikamaru Nara. Next team: Renji Abari, Momo Hinamori and Izuru Kira. Next is, Kiba Inuzuka, Neji Hyuga and Rock Lee. Next, Mahiko Sojiro, Kosuke Ishamishii and Keiko Nanako. Lastly Kimimaro Kaguya, Kidomaru and Jirobo. Ok that wraps up the team selection now every one make sure they've found there team and line up."

"Alight!" Naruto shouted as he patted Shikamaru on the back. "This is going to be a blast!"

"Tsk. Troublesome. If anything bad happens I'll probably have to get you out of it." Shikamaru smirked. Choji grinned as he stuffed his face with his favorite chips.

**(The human world.)**

"Hahaha! Come on Shikamaru, Choji. I'm ahead of you by five hollows!" Naruto shouted as he brought his zanpakuto down on top of a dummy hollow that resembled a gorilla. In an explosion the thing was destroyed with a grinning Naruto standing beside what was left of it. Shikamaru panted as he finally caught up with Naruto and Choji.

"You know Naruto there's really no point if you don't stay with your squad." Choji said gripping his zanpakuto in his left hand as he pulled a candy bar from his out fit.

"Sorry?" Naruto said sheepishly.

"Troublesome…" Shikmaru muttered. There's eyes widened in surprise as a foul reiatsu covered the area.

"That's a hollow's reaitsu, either it's one really big one or a ton of medium leveled ones." Shikamaru deduced.

"Let's go see what's up!" Naruto shouted as a scream ripped through the night air. The three arrived in the middle of the street just as Koga's body was sent sailing through a building.

"Koga! Ahhhh!" Shuhei shouted as one of the many hollows that were surrounding them slashed at his face leaving three long vertical lines on his face. Obito took in a large amount of air and then blew out causing a steam of red hot fire to shoot out at one of the hollow's, Naruto guessed this was his Shikai because he didn't use any incantations. Shuhei blocked a large hollows claw with his zanpakuto and shoved it back as did Momo, Renji and Izuru who were also trapped. Naruto and his squad ran up to them and joined there defensive circle.

"Not more students! Go on run!" Shuhei shouted.

"No thanks senpai!" Naruto said coolly.

"There's too many of them!" Izuru said as he continued to shake like a leaf.

"**Bakudo 61: Rikujokoro(1)!!!" **One of the hollows screamed in pain as six bars of light slammed into its mid section and held it in place. Neji, Lee and Kiba dropped down from. Kiba held out his sword and shouted.

"Hunt them down, **Gaoh(2) (This Shikai idea belongs to ArmorOfGeddon, Thanks for letting me use it)**!! The howl of a wolf echoed through out the area as the blade of the sword shot out of the hilt and formed into a large wolf. The wolf was a dark sliver almost the color of iron, and it had steel blue eyes. The wolf began to spin rapidly and rammed into a hollows spine and ripped straight through it. Every one's eyes widened in surprise.

"When did you get Shikai?!" Naruto shouted at Kiba as the rest of the group moved around to let the new comers in. Kiba looked pretty beat up but had a proud smirk on his face.

"We ran into some hollows on the way here and what can I say it kicked my ass. But thanks to Gaoh here I'm still alive." Kiba smirked. Neji moved over to Momo.

"Are you alright?" He asked. She smiled up at him.

"Hai, I'm fine Neji-kun." Shuhei looked around him. Even more hollows were starting to make there selves known.

"_Great, all we have is three shikai and two of them probably barley even know how to use them to there full potential. We really need to get out of here." _

"Shoot'em dead, **Shinso!" **A long beam of light shot forward and began slicing through the gathered hollows until there was none left. The group looked to there right to the captain of the fifth and his lieutenant.

"Aizen-taicho!!" Momo shouted in relief. He smiled his usual calm and warm smile as he walked up to the group of Shinigami.

"Is every one alright?" Aizen asked in his usual kind voice.

"Hai Aizen-taicho." Shuhei breathed a sigh of relief.

"Good, then get all the injured to the fourth squad barracks." His smile grew wider. "All of you are going to be valuable to the Soul Society once you graduate and I'm sure you will." After that day the rest of the years at the academy seemed to fly by. During the year's Jiraiya came to Soul Society and gave him and the rest of the six an update on the war. Orochimaru was now dead thanks to Sasuke and the Akatsuki was at full war with Konohagakure, Sunagakure, Takigakure and Kusagakure. Most of the Akatsuki was now dead save their leader and a few other members but they had a new problem now. Otogakure was now ruled by Sasuke and in his power hungry state of mind he declared war on Konoha to gather as many powerful jutsu as he could to kill Itachi.

Finally the day Naruto was waiting for: Graduation day. They had passed the test with great ease and he was now in a large room with the rest of the graduates. In front of them was a long table with thirteen chairs. One by one the captains filled into the room and took a seat. Yamamoto sat in the chair in the middle and looked out to the graduates.

"Congratulations all of you for making it here today. Now we shall start sorting you into the squad you would be best in." Yamamoto stood up and took a clip board from Heisei who was standing behind him. An hour passed and most of the students were placed into squad's. Kiba was placed into the seventh squad along with Jirobo. Shikamaru was placed into the eighth squad. Choji and Kidomaru were placed into the tenth squad. Kimimaro was placed into the twelfth squad. Lee was placed in the eleventh and Neji in the sixth. Naruto was the only one left. Captain Yamamoto looked at the sheet in front of him and smiled as he read Naruto's file.

"Well mister Uzuamki you are the last one left. After reading your file I am very pleased to say that you have exceeded expectations for some who is not from a noble family and I can place you in the first squad which is very rare for those who are fresh out of the academy. So…" But the elder captain was cut off as Naruto raised his hand. The old captain nodded his head as to tell him to go on.

"Thank you Yamamoto-taicho. I'm highly honored to be chosen to be placed in the first squad but I was wondering if I could perhaps be placed in the thirteenth squad." This caused a few eye brows to be raised from the group of captains and a smile on the face of captain Ukitake.

"And if I may ask, why do you wish to be placed in the thirteenth squad?" The elder captain asked.

"I have heard many good things about the squad and its powerful captain and also a friend of mine is in the squad and I have not seen her for some time." Naruto explained. Byakuya gave Naruto a small glare before turning back into his usual stoic expression.

"And who is this friend of yours?" The Kuchiki clan head asked. Naruto looked over towards the captain of the sixth.

"Rukia Kuchiki."

"Ah Rukia, she is very good soldier and very loyal one at that." Jushiro said as he smiled at Naruto.

"Do you have any objections Ukitake-taicho?" Yamamoto asked. The white haired captain shook his head and smiled.

"Very well. Naruto Uzumaki do you swear to fulfill the orders and task's given to you by your squad?" The old captain asked

"Hai!"

"Do you promise to always give your best for the Soul Society and help to rid the world of all hollows until the day you die?"

"Hai!" Naruto said again with pure determination in his eyes. The old captain walked over to Naruto and handed him the insignia of the thirteenth squad which was a Summer Snowflake flower and a Shinigami outfit. Naruto beamed up at the old captain with his foxy grin.

"Then you are now Naruto Uzumaki of the Thirteenth squad!"

**YAY!!! FOR AN UPDATE!!!!! I hope this all to you guys liking. Well see ya later, I'm gonna go and play Team Fortress 2 now and kick some major ass!!!!!!!**

**PEACE OUT!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AND GOD BLESS!!!!!!!!!!!!! **

**(1) Way of Binding 61: Six Rods Of Prison Light.**

**(2) Hungry King. **


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Shinigami of Konoha

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Bleach.**

**Hey guys sorry my updating has been slow lately, lot of thing's are going on in my life. I turned sixteen yesterday, I'll probably start work soon, I'll start taking drivers Ed on top of school, I'm getting a bass guitar for my birth day. My friend's and I are trying to start our own band, we've already got a drummer and he's mad good and he's only like twelve years old and another buddy of mine is playing the electric guitar, plus another friend of mine is going to play the acoustic, so yeah I have quite a bit going on…. **

**But here's the next chapter, hope you guys like it!**

Naruto followed as a member of the thirteenth squad led him to where he would meet the captain for his introduction into the squad. He was slightly nervous, he knew that the captain of the thirteenth was a kind man but still…

"Here we are…" The man said breaking Naruto out of his thoughts as he opened a door that led to a small room.

"Just wait here for Kaien-dono, he'll be here in a moment." Naruto was slightly confused; wasn't he supposed to meet the captain, not the lieutenant? Before he could ask the man had already left. From the next room he could hear people speaking in hushed voices.

"That's him isn't it? The one who unlocked Shikai in his third year?"

"Yeah and he's not even from a noble family."

"Ha! I bet those stuffed shirts are so ticked at him. It's 'bout time one of us regular Joe's got some lime light." Naruto smiled, back when he was alive he got about as much respect as a bug in the middle of a busy high way got but now… people looked up to him, heck back in the academy many younger students had came to him shaking his hand and saying that they were going to strive to be just like him. Although he loved the attention but was careful not to let it go to his head it some times got out of hand, like when a pair of first year girls tried to jump and de-cloth him… boy was that an interesting day. Suddenly the whispering stopped and he could hear all the men running away, followed by…

"Stop all this lazing about and get back to work before I kick all your ass's and then send you off to the fourth barracks, wait for you to get healed and then do it again!" Naruto sweat dropped at this but stood at attention as the door to the room slid open. Standing there was a tall man dressed in the shihakusho with black hair, his hair was the same length as Naruto's. The man took to fingers together and gave Naruto a small salute.

"Yo! I'm Kaien Shiba, fukutaicho of the great and super awesome thirteenth squad. Sorry our captain couldn't see you personally, as you may or may not know he suffers from illness and can't always make certain appointments so I have to take care of most of the work. In fact you can call me Kaien-taicho on accident if you want from time to time, hahaha!" Naruto smiled at the superior shinigami he already liked him, he seemed like a great guy.

"It's no problem at all Kaien-fukutaicho. I'm Naruto Uzumaki, it's a pleasure to meet you sir." Kaien smiled back at the younger soldier and walked over to him patting him on the shoulder.

"Ah you're the one every one made a fuss about 'couple of years back, huh? Well it's great to have you on board. Follow me it's time for your Seat placement test." Naruto nodded as he followed the lieutenant of his new division out on to the courtyard of the compound. It seemed the news of his arrival had spread quickly for there was already a large number of division members present in the courtyard. Kaien turned around and pulled his zanpakuto from its scabbard.

"Alright now since you have Shikai that already places you at least Tenth Seat, however I need to see it for my self." Naruto nodded and pulled his zanpakuto off of his back.

"**Hiraishin!" **After the flash of yellow reiatsu, Naruto smiled proudly as he held out his Shikai for Kaien to observe it. Kaien looked up and down the blade for a minuet before nodding confidently.

"That's one nice sword but let's see it in action." Naruto nodded before looking around for something to attack.

"That's not very smart…" Naruto turned back to Kaien right as his zanpakuto came down on him. Naruto brought his sword up just in time to block it.

"You should always face your opponent." Kaien said pushing harder at Naruto.

"Well how was I supposed to know I would be fighting you?!" Naruto shouted as he too pushed at the lieutenant.

"Well I don't draw my sword for the heck of it…" Naruto deadpanned at this; he did have a point… Kaien flared his reiatsu and began pushing Naruto to one knee. His sweat began to slowly drift upward from his face as the lieutenants' reiatsu kept pushing down on him. Naruto slide out from under the blade and rolled to a stop five feet away. Kaien hefted his sword onto his shoulder.

"Alright you did well on the spiritual pressure test, now let's see how good you are in Zanjutsu." Naruto smirked before disappearing from view, at least to those under the level lieutenant. Kaien held out his sword to the left blocking Naruto's stab, not wasting a minuet, Naruto spun on his heel using a back-hand slash. Kaien smirked raising his blade up and blocking it perfectly before kicking Naruto in the gut and sending him sliding across the court yard. Naruto wiped a small trickle of blood from his mouth before standing back up on his feet; his blade began to glow with his yellow reiatsu. Kaien looked interested to see what was going to happen. Naruto jerked his head upward and thrust his sword forward.

"**Raikou Shotto!!"(Lightning Shot!!). **A blast of yellow reiatsu shoot forward, sparks of electricity running though and over it. Kaien through up his hand and shot a blast of red energy at the lightning ball, it dulled it but not enough to counter it or stop it from coming at him. He sliced upward chopping the speeding ball of reiatsu in half. Looking back to Naruto was standing he found he wasn't there but now above him. Naruto dropped from on top of himwith his sword positioned to impale him. Kaien simply side stepped the move but didn't notice that the blade was glowing yellow and as soon as the blade slammed into the ground a blast way of Naruto's lightning reiatsu shoot from the sword hitting Kaien head on.

Kaien stood back up from the ground with some small cuts and bruises but nothing serious.

"Well that was unexpected…" He said as he brushed some dust of his shoulder. Naruto ripped his sword out of the ground and charged at Kaien again slashing at him with the speed of **Hiraishin. **Kaien was having a bit of difficulty blocking each blow, some of the swings actually hitting home but not doing very much. After another cut to his chest Kaien saw an opening and slammed Naruto in the face with the hilt of his sword breaking off his barrage of slashes.

"I haven't had this much of a work out in a long time." Kaien said with a big smile on his face as he began stretching his legs back and forth. Naruto was panting slightly but could still continue to fight with ease. The lieutenant and the greenhorn locked eyes. Kaien raised his zanpakuto above his head.

"Rage the seas and the heavens, **Nejibana!" **His zanpakuto began to dissolve into water before reforming into a mix between a trident and a Ji (Chinese Halberd) that looked like it was made of a smooth icy crystal. Naruto gulped, he had been having trouble fighting him with his sword sealed now how was he going to even get close to him?

"That's enough Kaien-san." Both Shinigami turned their attention before standing up straight and saluting the captain of there division.

"Hai Ukitake-taicho. Forgive me I was getting a little carried away!" Ukitake just waved it off.

"So Kaien-san, what Seat do you think Naruto-san is capable of?" Kaien stood at attention.

"Sir while Naruto-san's power is on level or even greater than my wife: Third Seat Miyako I believe she has more experience, so I recommend Naruto-san be placed as our new Fourth Seat." If Naruto had been eating something he was quite sure he would have chocked. Ukitake nodded his head.

"I trust your judgment Kaien-san. Now Naruto-san, follow me and we'll get your Seat placement official." Naruto nodded dully before walking off with the captain to his office.

(**Squad Eight barracks!)**

"Hmmm you're quite good. Are you sure you don't want some sake?"

"Thank you, your one of the better people I've faced besides my dad… I could never beat him and no thanks, it would effect my moves."

"Right (gulp)! Ahh, well shall we continue?"

"Yes… your move."

"Right, you know out of all my division you're probably the best, even Nanao-chan can't beat me."

"Checkmate…" Shunsui Kyoraku blinked several times, rubbed his eyes and blinked again. He read over the shogi board in front of him and found his king was indeed in checkmate. He let out a hearty laugh before taking another gulp of sake. He liked this kid already: he was calm, laid back, lazy and very good at shogi; only old man Yama was ever able to beat him in shogi. Yes indeed, he liked his new Third Seat very much.

"Well Shikamaru-kun care for something to eat?" Shikamaru nodded his head slightly.

"Nanao-chan… Nanao-chan, lovely, lovely Nanao-chan…" Said lieutenant barraged into the room with a rather large tick mark on her forehead… When she first heard that the new recruit coming in had a genius IQ of over two-hundred she was very interested, when she heard he was very good in kido and could formulate several battle plans at once and then decide which was the best to act on she was intrigued but when she found out he was a down right lazy bum who thought the world was troublesome and preferred watching clouds over doing any kind of work she instantly began crying and whacking her head against her kido book at the thought of having to deal with 'another' Kyoraku.

"Yes… Kyoraku-taicho…" She said dangerously.

"Could you please get us something to eat? Thank you Nanao-chan." Her eye began to twitch on its own accord but she bowed to her captain and left to go fetch something to eat. After she left Shikamaru began to reset the board while his captain took another swig of sake.

"She seems kind of troublesome…" Shikamaru muttered off hand.

"You'd think that wouldn't you. Heh, to tell you the truth with out her as my fukutaicho this squad wouldn't run very well, I'm just a bit to lazy to do paper work." Shikamaru nodded as he placed the last shogi piece on the board.

"It's troublesome but after this game I have to go meet my friends for a party…" Kyoraku nodded his head before giving his new Third Seat a big grin.

"I take it your going to a bar." Shikamaru nodded his head.

"Well if you buy for me I'll let you off of paper work for the first week." Shikamaru nodded and the captains' grin got bigger. It wouldn't be to bad… would it?

(**Squad Thirteen barracks: Captain Jushiro Ukitake's office.)**

Jushiro sighed as he sat down in his chair, swinging his chair around to face Naruto who was standing opposite him in front of his desk.

"Alright Naruto-san, hold on a sec while I start signing the papers." Naruto nodded as Jushiro began writing something down on a piece of paper. Naruto heard the door to the office open behind him, not wanting to seem distracted in front of his captain he kept his gaze forward, but when he heard something crash to the ground he turned around and gasped. Standing there in the door way with a broken tray and cups at her feet and very wide eyes with tears threatening to fall was none other then Rukia Kuchiki.

"Na…Naruto?" Naruto smiled his big foxy grin before he opened his arms, welcoming her into a hug. She charged at him, bringing him into a bone crushing embrace, completely ignoring the elder shinigami in the room.

"Oh I've missed you so much, you big knuckle head. I had no idea you'd be put in the Thirteenth." Rukia said. Naruto smiled back down at her, gently stroking her soft raven colored hair.

"Yeah, I've missed you too Rukia-chan, it's been hell with out you." Rukia blushed slightly at what he had said, not knowing he was taking about his new room mate. Jushiro cleared his throat to gain their attention, which he did.

"Sorry to cut the reunion short but you both have duties to attend to." The two shinigami broke there hug and bowed to the captain.

"Hai, Ukitake-taicho!" They shouted in unison. Rukia turned to leave but noticed Naruto wasn't following her.

"Sir I was wondering if I could start my duties tomorrow. My friends from the academy are having a party at a local bar in Rukongai to celebrate becoming shinigami." Ukitake took on a thinking pose before setting his hands down on his desk.

"Mind if I come? I haven't been out on the town for a long time."

"Of course sir, we would be honored to have you join us, also…" Naruto turned to Rukia." Could Rukia-chan come as well? I will finish all the duties she was supposed to finish today along with the rest of my work." Ukitake nodded as he stood up and put on his sandals. As Naruto walked out the door he stuck out his arm towards Rukia, who looked slightly surprised at the gesture before hooking her arm with his and walking out with the captain behind them.

(**District 31, Rukongai: The Wasted Hollow." (Lol, a friend of mine though of that one…)**

"Cheers!!" The new shinigami, Rukia and Ukitake shouted together, each one knocking their sake's dishes together before downing the alcoholic beverage, while captain Kyoraku sat in a booth with two girls on each side cheering him on as he chugged a jug of sake. After the ten had finished their glasses Naruto held up his hands, there was a small tint of red on his cheeks.

"Alright everyone, starting at Choji tell us your Seat or if you didn't get one!" Choji stood up proudly and flared his nostrils, with a glass of sake in his hand.

"I am Choji Akimichi, the new Sixth seat of squad Ten!!" The patrons of the bar cheered as well as his friends as he downed the glass of sake and sat back down with a proud gleam in his eye. Next Kiba stood up.

"I, Kiba Inuzuka am now the official Fifth Seat of squad Seven!!" A louder cheer erupted from the bar as he too drank a glass of sake. Renji stood up and held his glass high.

"I Renji Abarai, along with Izuru Kira and Momo Hinamori…" Renji pointed to Momo who was sitting next to Neji with her head leaned against his shoulder. Izuru didn't come with them because he had gone to his parent's grave to pray and tell them the good news. "Are now the fifth Seat's of the Fifth Squad!!" Another roar of cheers, Shikamaru simply lifted his glass with out standing.

"I, Shikamaru Nara made Third Seat of squad Eight…" The crowd cheered again drinking along with Shikamaru. Kyoraku shouted something incoherent before returning back to his jug of sake. Neji stood from his seat taking his glass as well.

"I, Neji Hyuga have made Seventh Seat of Squad Six." After the cheers end for the fifth time, Lee stood up with his glass of water; thanks to Neji's warning he was not allowed sake now or ever.

"I am Rock Lee, the youthful shinigami of squad eleven that made it to the Ninth Seat when I took my test under the youthful Ikkaku Madarame, Third Seat of the great and youthful squad eleven!! YOSH!!" The crowd cheered again as he set his glass down. Now Naruto, who was still standing up, grabbed the pitcher of sake from there table, stood up on said table and faced the crowd.

"I am Naruto Uzumaki and I made it to the Fourth Seat of Squad Thirteen thanks to my great sensei's: Heisei Izumi and Obito Uchiha my old kido teacher. And there's no way I could forget all my friends, whom with out I don't think I could have gotten this far on my own so quickly. Thank you all and may all of our career's be successful and let us forever etch our names into the history books of Seireitei!!" Naruto took the pitcher to his mouth and started chugging the contents while the patrons and his friends cheered him on. He let out a satisfied sigh as he slammed the pitcher on the table with not even a tiny drop in the bottom, he sat back in his seat next to Rukia and sighed again.

"Well said Naruto-san. Spoken like a true friend." Ukitake said. Naruto smiled bashfully at his captain.

"Well it's true with out friends you have no life. I care about all my friends, I 'd rather die then see one of them in pain!"

"AHHHH!! Help me!! Hollows!! Hollows!!" All of the shinigami in the bar froze as a huge wave of hollow reiatsu washed over the area; how did they miss so many hollow's signals….

"_It was probably because of the alcohol… No that can't be it, but how could so many of them just come out of no where?" _Ukitake thought franticly as he pulled his zanpakuto from its sheath and ran outside with a tipsy Kyoraku and the rest of the shinigami present. The street was littered with hollows, several of them in the air.

"H…holy crap! Where'd all these hollows come from!?" Another shinigami from the bar shouted as the group began drawing zanpakuto. The hollows turned to the group of shinigami, some of them ran after seeing the two captains but other stronger hollows simply licked there lips at the tasty meal before them.

"Alright, here's what we're going to do. Shikamaru-san."

"Hai, Ukitake-taicho."

"You are the second highest ranking officer here, besides myself and Kyoraku-taicho. But since he can barley walk he's going to have to stay out of the fight. I want you to take five men and counter-attack the hollows while the rest of us start evacuating the people, understood?"

"Hai!" Shikamaru turned to Naruto and the rest of his friends.

"Come on guy's. Even though it's troublesome, we've got another mission the six of us need to do." Neji and Choji smiled, Kiba let out a whoop and Lee struck a good guy pose.

"Alright but let's try not to get killed this time!" Naruto shouted pumping a fist into the air as the six disappeared from view.

"Get away from me!!"

"**Come back here little girl, I'm just going to eat your soul!!" **A large hollow bellowed as it chased after a young girl. The girl tripped and fell to the ground with a scream, knowing that she was dead. She felt the hollow lift her off of the ground and raise her to its mouth, she slammed her eyes shut and waited.

"**AHHHHHHHHH!!" **She jerked her eyes open as she felt herself fall to the ground. Before she could hit the ground she felt some one catch her, she looked up into the eyes of our favorite fuzzy browed shinigami.

"Are you alright?" Rock Lee asked as he set the girl down. The hollow kept screaming after having all of its fingers cut off, the ugly creature locked its bright yellow eyes on Lee.

"**You are so going to pay for that, you freak." **Lee stood up and looked at the large hollow.

"That was not very youthful of you to go after this little girl when she has no way of her defending her self." Lee said giving the large creature a thumb's up.

"**Like I care bowl cut, just get out of my way before I eat your ity bity soul too!"**

"If that is how you feel, then prepare to face the awesome power of youth!!" Neji sweat dropped as a he felt Lee's spiritual pressure suddenly surge.

"_The fool is probably getting too excited…"_Neji thought. A hollow lunged at him from behind, Neji, with out even turning around simply pointed his left index finger right at it's skull and shot a bolt of lighting, shattering the hollows mask instantly.

"Come on Kiba I'm five ahead of you already!!" Naruto shouted slicing through another hollow on the street. Kiba growled.

"Not for long; Hunt them down, **Gaoh!!" **The giant sliver wolf spun at a group of hollows, shredding them into pieces as it slammed into them.

"Ha! I'm ahead now." Naruto pouted as he landed next to Kiba. As the dead hollows began to dissipate there stood a hooded figure in a black cloak. He looked average height with an average build. There was an orient design of an ox on his cloak and what looked liked a zanpakuto at his side. Under it they could see a very ragged looking shihakusho.

"Ah good we got some back! What's your name and what squad are you from?!" Naruto shouted. The figure said nothing as he raised his hood to reveal a stock of ghost white hair in a crew cut, he looked to be in his late twenties but if he was a shinigami he was probably more like in his one-thousands. He had light colored skin but not enough to be called pale. The unnamed shinigami drew his zanpakuto and held it out in front of him.

"I am Archer, we twelve of the Zodiac will take revenge on those who banished us." And with out another word the man known as Archer, lunged forward with a speed almost or if not greater than Hiraishin. Naruto had a split second to block the attack as it came crashing down on him. The katana Archer was holding had an ox head on the bottom of the handle, a black hilt, a sliver blade, and a black tsuba. Naruto started to growl as he pushed at the attacking man.

"Back… The… Hell… OFF!!" Naruto shouted flaring his spiritual pressure, sending the black cloaked man back. He looked mildly amused.

"What's up with this guy? He's spiritual pressure is pretty powerful."

"How should I know?!" Kiba barked at him. Archer flared his spiritual pressure before charging at the two again.

(**Elsewhere…)**

Ukitake sighed as the last of the civilians were brought into the protective kido surrounding five kilometer range. He was about to head off to go hunt the rest of the hollows when he felt familiar spiritual pressure surge.

"_No… it can't be. How did he get back?!" _Ukitake turned around.

"Abarai-san, Rukia-san. Follow me." The two bowed to the older man and sped off with him.

(**Back with Naruto and Kiba…)**

"**Hiraishin!!" **Naruto shouted. The Archer and Naruto charged at each, both slamming there zanpakuto at the other. As they hit the ground, still pushing at the other, Naruto grabbed his arm with his left hand and held him put.

"Now Kiba!!" Archer looked surprised as he heard the sound of Kiba's Shikai spinning at him from behind. Archer grabbed Naruto's left hand with his nad began to crush it. Naruto screamed in pain as the mans super human strength began cracking and breaking his hand, as the spinning wolf neared his back Archer let go of his zanpakuto because Naruto to distracted from the pain to cut him. Held out his palm in front of the wolf and grabbed its snout stopping the attack. The large wolf tried to bite the man but he held its mouth shut.

"Bad puppy, no biting." Archer mocked before sending a blast of reiatsu through his palm and sent the sliver wolf flying. Turning back his attention to Naruto, Archer had to duck as Naruto's zakpakuto fly by his neck nearly severing his neck from his body. The white haired man reared back and slammed his fist into Naruto's face sending him flying back through eight buildings.

"**That hurt like a bitch didn't it kid!" **Naruto didn't move from his position in the wall; Ok he knew he had that weird thing in his head and that was a guy, he had Hiraishin in his head which was a guy, so why was he hearing a girl's voice in his head now?

"_Wh.. who are you?"_

"**Oh how rude of me, come on inside kid!" **Naruto's vision went black before a gleam of dim light returned to his eye sight. He was now back in the sewers of his mind and in front of the old cage of Kyuubi.

"**Well come on! The door to the left this time kid!"** A voice said from out of nowhere. Naruto walked up to the door on his left, how had he missed it? The door was a bright pink with fluffy trimming. With his left eye twitching slightly he slowly entered the room. The room was a large dojo, it looked normal enough besides the pink coloring on the walls and other stuff.

"**So how do you like my pad?" **Naruto turned around to meet his second zanpakuto's spirit. She was a tall beautiful woman, long blond hair in a pony tail, a very loose blood red and blue kimono that showed off plenty of cleavage, she had whisker marks very similar to Naruto, three fluffy fox tails that sprouted from her tail bone and a pair of fuzzy little fox ear's on the top of her head. She had a cute heart shaped face that reminded him of his old Sexy Jutsu.

"Uhh, who are you?" Naruto asked.

"**I'm Kyousune (Strong fox)! And I'm the second soul of your zanpakuto!" **She said with a happy voice and giving a peace sign. Naruto sweat dropped slightly

"I kind of figured that… So why'd you bring me here?" Naruto asked. The beautiful fox lady put her hands on her hips.

"**Well if it wasn't obvious to you, you were kind of getting the shit kicked out of ya by that Archer guy." **Naruto's cheeks flushed in embarrassment but he nodded his head.

"**So I brought you here to give you my power…" **Naruto was about to shout for joy but was faulted as the fox lady put up a clawed finger.

"**But you have to beat my test first." **Naruto's shoulders slumped.

"Fine what's the test?"

"**The test…" **She paused for dramatic effect.

"Yeah."

"**Is…"**

"Yes!" Naruto was getting slightly irked.

"**A game of rock, paper, scissors." **Naruto anime style dropped to the ground.

"Are you serious?!" Naruto shouted after getting back up.

"**Maybe…"** She teased him. He was really starting to get steaming mad now.

"Listen, you!! I'm in a hurry!! If I don't get back out there quickly my friends could get killed by that guy. So even if you don't give me your power I'm going back out there." Naruto turned back to the door and reached for the knob only to be brought in to a hug by the ample Kyousune.

"**You pass…" **She began to whisper something into his ear before she let him go and his vision began to blur again. When he opened his eyes again he was back in Rukongai, the man named Archer was advancing on him. With effort Naruto managed to break out of the wall. Naruto released Hiraishin, once it was back into its sealed state he held it as if it was a staff.

"Show them your strength, **Kyousune!"** The blade began to glow red and it started changing shape. After it finished changing shape, it now looked like a giant war hammer. The head of the war hammer looked like a fox's head and the mouth held the mallet part, the eyes of the fox shined a dark blood red, a spike on top of the fox was about the size of a kitchen knife, the handle looked like it was made of a warped and dark wood but it also looked very sturdy and strong, the bottom of the shaft had a black blade about the size of tanto.

Archer looked very impressed and also very confused.

"Wasn't that first sword you Shikai? If so then what is this?"

"My Shikai…" Naruto answered matter-a-factly as he held in so the bottom of the hammer was facing the ground. Archer frowned at him.

"Oh and yes that other sword was my Shikai as well. I have two Shikai for my one zanpakuto." Archer now understood he placed his sword in front of him.

"I does' not matter, even if you had a thousand Shikai you could not beat me."

"Care to test that theory."

"Gladly." The two ran forward and slammed there weapons at the other causing a huge blast of energy.

**YAY Update!! I hope that was good. Also, for those of you who read Naruto's New Dream, I am sorry for the major lack of an update but don't worry I have not abandoned it but I am in a right bit nasty piece of writers block, so idea's and what not would be tremendous helpful! Well until next update, Ja'ne!!**


End file.
